


Captain America : The First Avenger An AU Series

by Peggysousfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anti Steggy, Anti Steve Rogers, F/M, Love, WWII, War, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: This is based off of my previous one-shot about Steve Rogers and Daniel Sousa both taking the Super Soldiers Serum. Warning: This is not Steve Rogers or St*ggy Friendly. While Rogers is off promoting the war in song, Sousa is off fighting for it; getting closer and closer with Agent Carter.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Year 2012:

Two men in large suits, used for warmth, open the frozen door. The discovery of a large object in ice has just been discovered, and the government needed to see what was inside. As the scientist climb down the rope, they explore the interior. Then one stops, gets down on his knee, and brushes away some of the ice on a shining abject. 

"Lieutenant! What is it?" Asks the first man.

"My God. Base, get me a line to the Colonel." Says the second, standing over the first with a flashlight. 

"Its 3:00 am sir."

"I don't care what time it is. This one's waited long enough."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Year 1943:

There in the night sky; the dark clouds loomed over the small village. Hydra has invaded this peaceful place, all on the orders of their leader. Johann Schmitt and his follower were on a quest, a quest to win the war. Down the doors to the temple go, ruble strewn everywhere, killing one of the keepers. The second keeper stands his ground and refuses to give up what his opponent seeks, but alas, he looks to its hiding place and gives it away. Schmidt walks to the wall and moves his hand along the snake and tree engraved in the stone. As the secret chamber door opens, the Tesseract glows in all its power.

"You have not seen this, have you?" Schmidt asks.

"It is not for the eyes of ordinary men" The old keeper exclaims.

"Exactly," He takes tesseract and walks away. "Give the order of fire."

"Fool! You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!"

"I already have," And with that, Schmidt takes out his gun and bang! hes shot down. 'Now' he thinks, 'I can win this war!'

America, 1943:

In a room filled with chairs, men stand and sit, waiting for their names to be called; all of them waiting to be enlisted into the army. As another name is caller, he walks to the register, his chest bare, ready for enlistment. The doctor gives a small glance, and isn't impressed with what he sees. 

"Rogers..." The 'man' before him looks like that of a scrawny boy, nothing but flesh and bone; and no taller than most of the woman there. "What'd your father die of?"

"Mustard gas," He replies immediately, as if rehearsing and expecting this question. "He was in the 107th infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned-"

"Mother?"The doctor has no interest in what he wants.

"She was a nurse, in a TB ward. Got hit. Couldn't shake it." 

"Sorry, son." The doctor looks through is long list of physical health problems.

"C'mon just give me a chance."

"You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone." 

"Is there anything you can do?" Rogers ask, not wanting to give up.

"I'm doing it," He takes the stamp and Steve Rogers is denied again, with a 4F. "I'm saving your life." And with that Rogers gets dressed, and leaves. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Europe, 1943:

There stood a woman, tall and brunette, holding a firearm, aiming at her target. 

"Hold." Instructed the sergeant. "Aim" She sets her sights right in between the eyes of the dummy dressed in uniform; the band of Hitler on his arm is unmistakable. "Fire!" She releases the trigger and it hits dead center where she aimed. She smirks to herself as her instructor walks by. "Good work, Carter. Perfect shot."

"Thank you, sir." She addresses. 

"In 30 minutes I want to see you in my office. Is that clear."

"Sir, yes sir." Confused, she takes another aim at her target, this time in the heart, and fires again. Before she knew it, the thirty minutes had passed and she made her way to the sergeant's office. She knocks on the door and he says enter.

"Sir? You wanted to see me." As she says this and walks inside, she sees another man in the room; a Colonel. 

"Have a seat, Carter." She does as shes told and glances between them. 

"My name is Colonel Chester Philips of the U.S Army. And I'm here to make you a job offer." Her eyes get wide as he continues to speak. "According to your sergeant, you're the best damn shot in this building. You've accelerated at every combat form and have surpassed even the most difficult courses in training. You have a high intellectual level of code breaking and integration methods. And we can use that." She furrows her brow at this. "How would you like to come to the United States and work as an Agent of the Strategic Scientific Reserve?" Her jaw drops, momentarily, before she composes herself.

"It would be my honor, Colonel." She stands and they shake hands.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

America 1943:

Soldiers roamed around the field, Officers and drill sergeants were barking around orders, and rovers and trucks engines could be heard driving and stopping as supplies were loaded and unloaded. The air was filled with dust and the men were covered in filth and sweat. Among these men was someone special in particular, someone the government had plans for. As he loaded a back of rations from the truck, his name was called. 

"Lieutenant Sousa!" At the sound of his name he turns around, with a sack heaved on his back. There's someone here to see you."

"Who?" he asks as he places the bag in the cart. 

"I don't know, some Colonial or something. Said he needed to have a word with you." Sousa nods his head, and follows his comrade to the tent. As they walk inside, the man in question stands facing a map. The messenger leaves the tent, and the two men are left alone.

"Sir? I was told you wanted to have a word?"

"Yes I do, Lieutenant." He turns around to face the soldier, his hands held behind his back. "How do you like you position here at camp?" he starts to pace slowly. Sousa furrows his brows.

"Uh, Sir?"

"Your position. Your work here at camp. How do you like it?" He asks again.

"Well enough. I'm just doing my part to win this war, sir." The Colonel hums in response, then stops pacing and faces him. 

"Son, I have an opportunity for you that may be better than this here camp. You interested?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He steps forward and outstretches his hand. Daniel takes it and they shake. Then hes given a form from the table and signs his name; at the top he notices the title: Project Rebirth. As they finish up, the Colonel starts to leave.

"Wait, Colonel. What exactly am I doing? And who are you?" He gives a dry chuckle and answers.

"Names Colonel Chester Philips, and you now work for me at the Strategic Scientific Reserve." Daniel looks away. "Be up by dawn and meet me back at this tent. Then we'll leave."

"Where?"

"Jersey." And with that, hes gone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York 1943:

The cinema was filled with viewers for the cartoon. Before the film played, however, there was a tribute to the fallen soldiers and a commercial to encourage men to join in and help win the war. 

"Who cares! Just play the movie already!" a man from the audience yelled. 

"Hey, you wanna show some respect," Whispered Steve.

"Let's Go! Get on with it!" He yells again. "Just start the cartoon!"

"Hey, Do you wanna shut up?" Steve leans over and says.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Jim, not here, please." Says the girl beside him. 

"Alright, lets take this outside" And they do. Steve gets punched around and continues to fall down. No matter how many times he gets back up, hes punched again. He grabs a lid from a bin and tries to protect himself. Jim snatches it and continues to punch. "You just don't know when to give up do ya?"

"I can do this all day," He says out of breath. Before Jim gets in another swing and hits him again. Before he can land another hit, a soldier appears and kicks him.

"Hey pick on someone your own size." The man swings at the soldier, but is punched instead and then kicked, so he runs off. "Sometimes I think you liked getting punched." The two friends leave the alley and go on a double date.

"Hey Bucky!" A girl calls out. 

"What'd you tell her about me?"

"Only the good stuff, Barnes replies. The four of them go to a show and watch Howard Stark present his invention, the flying car. Steve reaches over the girls shoulder and offers her some peanuts, but she looks at him in disgust. After the show, Steve walks away from his friend and the tow girls and tries to enlist again. Bucky notices Steve has slipped away and confronts him.

"C'mon you're kind of missing the whole point of the double date think. We're taking the girls dancing."

"Nah, I'll catch up." Bucky looks at him in dismay and shakes his head.

"You really gonna do this again? Lie on another form as Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you, or worse actually take you. This isn't a back alley Steve this is a war." As the two men argue, an onlooker watches them.

"I know its a war, I gotta help. I got no right sitting on the side lines while other men are throwing down their lives. This isn't about me."

"Right. Cause you got nothin' to prove." He shakes his head, hugs his friend, and joins the girls for a dance. As the argument ends, the man watching steps away. When Rogers is in his tent waiting on his for, the man reappears and approves him form. 

"So, you want to go over seas. Kill some Nazis." He stretches out his hand and the two shake. "I am Dr. Abraham Erskine and I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."  
"Steve Rogers." The two talk and Dr. Erskine tests Roger; Test him on his morales and honor. He doesn't want to kill anyone, he just doesn't like bullies. Rogers is given his passing form and a chance to join the war.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mountains 1943:

Hidden deep with in a frozen, rocky tundra. Johann Schmidt and Dr. Zola are in a laboratory testing the power of the tesseract.

"Are you ready Dr.Zola? Are you certain that those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for transference?"

"My machine requires the most delicate collaboration. Forgive me if I seem overcautious." He tweaks a few more things. "With this artifact, I am certain of nothing, and I fear it may not work at all." Schmidt takes out the tesserect and places it in the machine, as the power rises and energy surges, the transfer fills the room with electric, and then is complete. "The exchange is stable! Amazing. This could power all of my designs... This could will change the War."

"Dr. Zola. This will change the World!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jersey 1943 Boot camp:

The camp is similar to that of the one Daniel Sousa had previously left. But instead on focusing on supplies and trenches, he was focusing on training. Soldiers running in line in one beat, as one person, trucks with more supplies, and tents and supply storage's, and the recruits all standing in line waiting for instructions. They all start to loose their cool when they see a woman, dressed in uniform with perfectly coiled hair and deep red lips. 

"Recruits attention!" She starts to walk in front of them. "Gentleman I'm Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division" Daniel is stunned by her beauty, but Rogers doesn't pay her any mind; he just sees another officer at camp.

"Must be the accent Queen Victoria." Peggy stops in her tracks and faces the man. "I thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army." Daniel whips his head around to see the man who just insulted her and thinks 'what an ass'. Rogers just glances at him; and Peggy, she gives him a deadly glare. 

"Whats your name, soldier?"

"Gilmore Hodge, Your majesty." Daniel continues to glare, but watches his footing. He doesn't want to get into trouble for stepping out of line.

"Step forward, Hodge." He does as hes told, with a little side glance at the others. "Put your right foot forward." She instructs calmly.

"Mmm, We gonna wrassle?"She hands him a clip board. "Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like." He winks. She lands a solid right hook to his face, and down he falls to the ground. The others laugh. 

"Looks like the only moves you got are on your ass." Daniel couldn't help himself. The others laugh harder. Peggy looks over at him, and their eyes meet. Shes taken back for a moment, and she smiles at him.

"Agent Carter!" It takes her a moment to turns around; shes still not use to her name starting with Agent.

"Colonel Philips." She solutes him.

"I can see that you are breaking in the candidates. That's good!" He praises her and glares at Hodge. "Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention till somebody comes up and tells you what to do." Hodge hurriedly stands up and sniffles, his nose is broken. As the Colonel gives his speech the all continue to listen. He explains that they are tasked to create the best army in history, and that every army starts with one man. That man will be selected to start the new breed of super soldiers. They will go though rigorous testing and training, and at the end, they will choose that man. After the speech they are dismissed and shown to their tent. Agent Carter was on her way to grab a few things while the men unpacked, and she ran into Daniel Sousa.

"Oof!" They exclaimed. "Sorry." The say at the same time. They look up and at each other, and once more their eyes meet. They both start to blush.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine, it was my fault, really, I wasn't watching where I was going." She explained. He nods his head and the silence is awkward. 

"Oh, uh.. That was amazing what you did earlier." She looks at him confused and he laughs nervously. "Uh, with Hodge. Wh-when you hit him. I-It was uh, funny." He closes his mouth and glances away, fearing he was embarrassing himself. At first shes quiet, and then laughs.

"I don't take too kindly to men who thinks its amusing to taught or harass women."

"I agree. He was being a real ass, and he had no right to do that." She squints her eyes at him as if looking for ulterior motives.

"If you knew it was so wrong why didn't you speak up and try and defend me...?" She questions.

"I figured you were a strong enough woman to handle your own without someone else interfering." he says, hoping it was the right response. She smiles once more and so does he.

"Well, you're not wrong. So thank you." He nods again, they stare at each other as if in a trance. 

"'Scues me" Someone walks passed them. They shuffle away from the door, and brush against one another.

"Right, well I should be going." She says as she comes back to reality.

"Oh, uh yeah, sure. I'll see you in training, Agent Carter."

"You too soldier." She smiles and walks away.

Weeks go by and the candidates continue to train. The run courses, climb ropes,and rope webs, and crawl through mud while handling riffles. Rogers falls off the rope and gets caught in the web. Sousa helps him when he can, once by getting Steve's feet uncaught from the rope. Rogers pushes him off.

"I got it, I don't need your help." Daniel raises his hands in the air and backs off; and Peggy witnesses the entire thing. 'Well that was uncalled for,' she thinks, 'he was only trying to help.' Another incident was when Hodge had kicked the stump from the ground while they were all crawling under barb wire and carrying rifles. The sergeant yelled at Rogers to get the gun out of the mud, so Sousa hurried and crawled to pick up the stump; freeing Rogers. "I said I don't need your help." and he continued to crawl away. Daniel breaths a sigh and thinks 'Ya try to be a nice guy, geez'. The third incident was when they were doing the 2 mile run. Each soldier was given a chance to try and get to a flag hanging from a slippery pole. Daniel was in the crowd with them as they all tried to climb. He notices a pin and bolt at the bottom and looks back at Rogers, then smiles to himself. As the others try and climb and hurry to take turns, Daniel undoes the bolt at the bottom and falls in line after being called.

"Rogers! I said fall in!" He walks up to the pole, pulls out the pin, and gets the flag once the pole falls. Daniel thinks no one noticed he helped, but he was wrong. As Rogers makes his way to the jeep, Peggy smiles. Steve thinks its at him, but in fact it was meant for the man behind him; the man that should have been in the truck with her.

It isn't until weeks later when she confronts him. The candidate that is meant to be the first super soldier is being chosen soon. Everyone is eating their rations outside, and she walks over to Daniel as he sits on the bed of a jeep.

"Hello." She says. He looks up, a cheek full of food, and he gulps nervously.

"Uh, Hey-hi. uh... Hi." She laughs softly.

"Is this seat taken?" She gestures to the spot next to him.

"Uh.. no. Here." He moves his bag and she sits down. At first it is awkward silence and then she chuckles.

"I'm going to say something, and I hope you don't take it the wrong way." He nods his head for her to continue. "I've been watching you-" He starts to laugh. "What?"

"-Nothing, just uh...nothin'" She tilts her head and lifts a brow. He smiles again. "Its just...isn't that your job? To watch us and 'supervise all operations in this division'?" She laughs at his statement.

"Yes. That is true. However I have been... shall we say, keeping a close eye on you, specifically."

"You have?" She nods. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" She hesitates for a few moments, as if thinking of what to say.

"Not wrong, just..." She looks away, thinks, and looks back at him. "You do know how to take a hint, yes? And that this is a competition?"

"Take a hint? What do you mean? And yeah, I know its a competition. We're here to be selected for the first super soldier trial."

"If you know all of this then why do you help your competitors?" Shes not angry, nor is she accusing; shes simply confused.

"I don't..." I squints his eyes at her.

"Yes you do. I've seen it several times." He shakes his head as if he disagrees. She sighs and explains. "First it was the webbed rope, and you helped a fellow competitor detangle himself." He starts to blush."Then in the mud, during the crawling exercises. You crawled all the way back to help Rogers and he got angry with you. Both times." He takes a deep breath and looks away from her. "And then there's the one time he doesn't even know about."

"Whens that?"

"The flag." She states. He slumps his shoulders and holds onto the bed or the truck. She places a hand on his back. "I'm not here to reprimand you for your actions. I just want to know why."

"Its just...." He sighs. "Its just a force of habit." Peggy listens tentatively. "I have nieces and nephews and siblings that I care about, and for. I'm so use to looking out for others, its just a habit to help." At this she says nothing, instead she smiles and shakes her head. "What?"

"I hope you're chosen for the trial." And with that, she leaves.

Days go by and its the week of final training, the candidates are being ranked on their tests, intellect, and guts. As the soldiers are on their hands and feet listening to Agent Carters instructions, the Colonel and Dr. Erskine watch. The Doctor wants to choose Steve Rogers for the first trial, but Philips doesn't agree.

"Faster ladies, c'mon. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it! "They continue to do push ups and jumping jacks. "C'mon girls." Peggy teases. As they continue to train, Colonel Philip throws a grenade and shouts. Everyone runs away, everyone except Steve Rogers and Daniel Sousa. Rogers runs to jump on the grenade, while Sousa runs to the truck, grabs a lid from a bin, and tries to cover it. But Rogers already threw himself on it. Peggy, in shock runs to kick it, then she sees Rogers and Sousa. Knowing who made the better strategic choice, she smiles at Daniel. Soon enough they realize it was a dummy grenade and the day goes on as normal.

As Dr. Erskine talks to Rogers about being the one selected for the program, Peggy goes in search of Daniel.

"Sousa!" She calls out. He turns around and smiles.

"Agent Carter, hi. Is something wrong?"

"Well, not as you think." He sees the frown on her face and automatically knows.

"Rogers got the spot. Didn't he." He glances down at the ground and puts on a smile for her.

"I'm afraid so."

"I knew what I signed up for. I knew there was a chance I wasn't gonna get it. Its okay."

"That doesn't make it right. It should be you going up there, not him." For a moment the night is filled with silence.

"Its not like anything can be done now. Only one person can be chosen. I'm okay with it Agent Carter, it doesn't bother me." She looks at him up and down and chuckles.

"You're being modest," She says crossing her arms.

"Maybe..., but Agent Carter, there's nothing that can be done. If it works, then I got another shot at it." At this she thinks for a moment.

"Peggy."

"What?"

"My names. Its Peggy." Hes confused for a second until she explains. "I hear Agent Carter more than I hear my own name. You can call me Peggy." He smiles at the ground.

"Okay...Peggy." She smiles in return, as bright as the sun.

"And as for nothing being able to be done... I have my ways of making things happen." He furrows his brow. "I'll talk to Philips and put in a good word for you. Perhaps there could be two tests done instead of one. They can use Rogers, but hes no normal sized man AND has a lot of health issues. The serum may not work on him because of it."

"But if they test it on two completely different people..."

"Then they could get different results." She finishes the sentence and they laugh.

"That's a great idea!"

"I'm not the only one who thought of it, soldier." She teases. He reaches out his hand and she looks confused.

"You can call me Daniel. Like you, no one really says my name anymore, and I kind of miss that."

"Alright...Daniel." They smile and shake hands, and enjoy the rest of the night talking.


	2. The Journey

Mountains, Hydras layer:

Music plays from the radio as the painter brushes his strokes on the canvas. The portrait of Johann Schmidt in his true form. As Dr. Zola enters the room, the lights are dimmed and and his leader gives him the news. They've found Dr. Erskine. As Zola looks at the photographs and files, he is confused. He does not understand why Schmidt wants him so badly, he doesn't think he will be able to recreate the serum successfully; at least not again. But Johann Schmidt disagrees. He wants him gone so they will not have anyone capable of defeating them. 

"His serum is the Allies only defense against this power we now possess. If we take it away from them, then our victory is assured."

"Shall I give the order?"

"It has been given."

"Good." As Dr. Zola compliments on the painting, he leaves with the files in his hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jersey: 

"Colonel Philips, sir! Might I have a word?" She runs up to Philip to catch up with him. Today is the day Rogers is getting ready to be transported to the SSR bunker in Brooklyn for his procedure, and Peggy needs to ensure he isn't the only one. Colonel stops walking and turns to her.

"What is it, Agent Carter?"

"About the procedure today-"

"Decisions already been made. Nothing I can do about it." He starts to walk away before she can continue; but he doesn't know how fully stubborn this woman can be.

"Sir, please." He stops again and turns to her.

"What do you want me ta say here, Carter? Hmm. Erskine's already made up his mind on who he wants to test it out. Its his serum and its his decision."

"Yes, sir. I understand that. But what about the factors that may interfere with the outcome of the procedure?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Steve Rogers is a sickly man. Anyone can see it. With the amount of health problems he possesses it could interfere with the results." At this, Philips listens tentatively. "But say you did two procedure. One on a regular man and one on Rogers. You would be able to tell if it works on every man, or only those in good health." After a few moments of thinking, he speaks.

"You got a good point Carter, I hadn't thought of that." She starts to feel hope. "But like I said, I there's nothing I can do about it. We need a regular American man to be the face of this army." She takes a step back, not expecting such a response.

"I-I beg your pardon, sir? A regular American? What does that mean?" She has an idea of what it means, and she can already feel her skin getting hot and her blood boiling. 

"I think you know exactly what I mean. We need a full blooded, White man to represent this army."

"The stereotypical blonde hair blue eyes and pasty skin? That's what this is about." He scolds her. "Sir." She corrects herself.

"Its how things are, Carter, and you're gonna have to live with that. Soldiers like Sousa and Babington weren't chosen because of this 'stereotype'. They don't look the part." Peggy stands there stunned and the Colonel walks away. She fights the tears that weal up in her eyes and goes to find Daniel. 

"Agent Carter. Are you ready to go?" Rogers walks up to her. She looks at him annoyed.

"In a few minutes, I have a few things to take care of first." And then she rushes off. Erskine approaches Rogers and asks him what that was about, but he replied he didn't know He tells Dr. Erskine she has a few things to do first. Although Rogers didn't know this was a lie, Erskine did. He follows her and sees her run up to Daniel. Slowly he approaches them; not enough to interrupt, but not enough to eavesdrop. 

"Daniel!" She calls.

"Peggy? Whats wrong." He walks closer to her.

"I-It didn't work. Philips... he said he couldn't do anything." She crosses her arms and tries to bring in her emotions. "Even after I told him it may not work on Rogers because of his health."

"You suggested we both get tested?"

"Yes! I told him it would be best to test you both, that way the results were clean and clear. We can't know for sure if we test a man that is unfit and in poor health. For all we know his small body wouldn't even be able to hold the serum. I told him to do both and see if it works on everyone or only men in good health." She takes a few deep breaths and sighs.

"And he said no." She nods her head and wipes away an escaped tear.

"Hey," He reaches out a hand and paces it on her shoulder. "Its okay, Peggy. I don't care. I'm doing everything I can to be apart of this and to help win the war. If I don't get chosen, I can live with that." She shakes her head and turns away, her breath getting raged. Dr. Erskine leans in slightly to hear better.

"Its not just that."

"Then what else." She continues to shake her head and look at the ground. "Peggy..." He brings his other hand and holds her other shoulder, bringing her to face him fully. "What else?" he asks gently.

"H-he said that..." She takes another deep breath. "He said that another reason Rogers was chosen to be the first and the face of the army was because..."He squeezes her again, comfortingly and she sighs, relaxing. "He said it was because Rogers was a white American man..." At this his grip on her loosens. "I'm so sorry, Daniel." Her eyes begin to turn red and she looks away. 

"Its not your fault. Neither one of us can control my family heritage." On the night Peggy and Daniel talked, he spoke more of his family. He told her stories of his family moving from Portugal, and how even though he was born in the states, it will always be apart of who he is. Peggy, boldly, walks forward and embraces him, and he embraces back. "You should go, before you're late." They let go of each other, smile, and walk away. After listening to their conversation, Erskine scurries away. He turns in some favors and makes several phone calls. He was determine to have two men be tested today instead of one.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cab ride, Brooklyn: 

As Agent Carter and Steve Rogers ride in a cab through Brooklyn, Rogers seems to try and make conversation; rather horribly.

"I remember this neighborhood. I got beat up behind that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner." He looks down in shame. Peggy doesn't say anything for several moments; shes still downhearted at the news about Daniel. But she does give in, not talking will make the ride seem longer.

"Did you have something against running away?"

"You start running and they'll never let you stop. Ya stand up and push back cause ya can't say no forever, right?" He gives a small smile, and she huffs.

"I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face." She refers to this morning when Philips denied helping Daniel get into the trial.

"I guess I just don't understand why you'd want to be in the military if you're a beautiful dame..I-I mean woman, n-not that you're not beautiful, but-"

"So you're saying because I'm a woman I shouldn't have joined the military?"

"Yeah. Well no. That's not what I'm saying. Not because you're a woman, but b-b-because you're a beautiful or- uhm- attractive woman." She turns to him more perplexed.

"So if I were... an unattractive, or as you would say, ugly , woman, then it would be understandable as to why I joined the military?" It takes every ounce of strength she has not to reach over and slap the man next to her.

"Well... I mean, I guess. Well no not like that but- I just- I'm sorry. That's not what I meant." Peggy hums in reply, still annoyed. "I'm not really use to, uh, speaking to woman."

"No?" He laughs

"I think this is the longest conversations I've had with one." He goes on talking about dancing and how girls don't want to dance with a small guy that they might step on.

"You must have danced...?

"Figured I'd wait." She looks confused. "For the right partner." Peggy gives a soft smile at that thought; the thought of a certain Lieutenant dancing with her. 'Perhaps', she thinks, 'Hes my right partner.'

"We're here." Peggy thanks God as she hurriedly exits the cab. They make their way to a shop and Peggy responds the proper code. An elder woman walks behind her desk and presses a button and Peggy and Rogers make their way to the back shelving. Behind those shelves is the secret bunker to the SSR. As the two make their way through another pair of double doors, they walk down stairs and greet Dr. Erskine. While the Doctor and Rogers speak, Peggy notices two pods instead of one. Eyes wide, she looks around, and there's Daniel at the top of the stairs. She walks up the stairs and greets him while Steve gets prepped.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I got into the trial." Her eyes enlarge and her mouth agape as she gasps.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Dead serious. I don't know what you did or said," He takes her hand gently and gives it a squeeze. "But thank you." Before she can reply, Dr. Erskine calls for Daniel. 

"Lieutenant Sousa, would you please make your way down here, please? We need to prep you for the procedure." They pair share one last smile before he rushes down the stairs. As Steve hears Dr. Erskine speak, hes confused. 'I thought I was the only one getting tested today?' he thinks. 

As the two men are placed in the pods and tested, Colonel Philips greets the officials that are assisting with the experiment. Down stairs Howard Stark appears; hes helping with the super soldier trials.

"Mr. Stark, how are the levels."

"Levels at 100%."

"Good."

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready. As we'll ever be." Before they get started Peggy stands and observes. She approaches Daniel and takes his hand while Steve focuses on Stark. 

"Are you ready for this? There's no going back."

"Yeah. I'm ready." He offers his hand again, and she takes it with a smile.

"Agent Carter, don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?" She turns at the call of her name and lets go of Daniels hand. 

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry." As she walks away she turns back and looks at him; however, Rogers thinks shes looking at him. Once ready, the pods close and they are injected with the serum. Eventually the room filled with their screams as the serum took hold of their bodies. The agent spoke up, and she ordered for it to be shut down; but the two men refused. A blinding light filled the room and then,suddenly, for a few moments, everything was quiet. The lights had dimmed and their screams had subsided. Erskine and Howard Stark hurriedly opened the pods, and out walked a tall, blonde, muscular man.

The once scrawny man from Brooklyn had grown and stepped out first; his chest bare. He looked for the woman he had spoken to, and out she appeared.

"How do you feel?"

"Taller." he smirked.

"You look taller." She hands him a shirt, and then the second pod opens. She rushes to the second pod where Lt. Sousa was. Her eyes in large and she gasps of shock, he too was much more muscular than before. She reaches out to him and touches his chest, accidentally, and hurries to grab him a shirt as well.

"How do you feel, Lieutenant?"

"Amazing!" He looks down at his body, "Wow." Alas, this victory for the allies was short lived.

Hydra had planted a bomb in the bunker and used this distraction to kill the doctor and steal what was left of the serum. Agent Carter grabs her gun and shoots at them, but only hits one of their arms. The two soldiers race after the spies, and so does she. She kills the driver and stands before the car to shoot the passenger, but Rogers stops her. He throws himself at her and holds her by the waist. She elbows him in the abdomen and he lets go of her.

"I had him!" She begins to stand and move away from him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to save you. You were about to-"

"I don't need you to save me. One more second and he would be dead!" He looks down at the ground as Sousa catches up to them.

"Where'd he go?"

"That way." Carter points. The two men run in opposite direction and catch him, but he takes a pill and commits suicide. 

"Cut off one head, and two more shall take its place. Hail. Hydra." Those were his last words. The lady agent and the two super soldiers return to the bunker, defeated. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hydra bunker:

In this bunker, with tunnels and halls, Hydra soldiers march. Leaders walk and discuss Schmidt and his plans.

"The Fuhrer is not accustomed to being ignored, Herr Schmidt. He funds your research because you promised him weapons." A man states.

"You serve at his pleasure." Says another. "He gave you this facility as a reward for your injuries."

"Reward?" Schmidt questions. "Call it what it is. Exile. I no longer reflect his image or Aryan perfection." 

"You think this is about appearances?" Asked a third man. "Your Hydra division has failed to deliver so much as a rifle in over a year. And we had learned through local intelligence, you had mounted a full-scale incursion into Norway." The men continue to speak as the make their way to Dr. Zola's laboratory. 

"The Fuhrer feels, how does he put it? The Red Skull has been indulged long enough!" Stated the second man once more. At this, Schmidt stops walking and glares. 

"Gentleman," he says calmly, "You have come to see the results of our work, hmm?" He says. "Let me show you." As he gestures towards the lab, they all enter. "Hitler speaks of a 1,000-year Reich, but he cannot feed his armies for a month. His troops will spill blood across every field in Europe, but still he is no closer to achieving his goals." The leaders enter the room, and smile disagreeably; disproving of his words.

"And I suppose you still aim to win this war through magic?" The third man taunts.

"Science. But I understand your confusion." Says Schmidt as he uncovers the power station that the tesseract was transferred into, and starts pressing buttons. "Great power has always baffled primitive men. Hydra is assembling an arsenal to destroy my enemies in one stroke. Wherever they are, regardless of how many forces they possess, all in a matter of hours." He states as he dramatically snaps his fingers. 

"Your enemies?" The third man question, but Schmidt ignores him. 

"My weapons contain enough destructive power to decimate every hostile capital on Earth." As he constitutes to fiddle with the machine, another leader walks up to Schmidt's plan. "Quite simply gentleman. I have harnessed the power of the Gods." The men clear their throats as they try to hide their laughs. The leaders continue to tease him and call him a mad man. But all that stops when the man by the map speaks. He exclaims that Berlin was on the map, and stated that Schmidt would be punished and brought before Hitler, but before he could finish his sentence, he is killed. The Red skull blasted him away with the canon powered by the tesseract. The other men are in shock, and try to flee, but one by one the two are both obliterated. To Schmidt, it was a game of cat and mouse; and he enjoyed every second of it. 

"My apologize, Doctor. But we all knew that Hydra could no longer grow under Hitler's shadow."

"Hail Hydra they all said." Although Zola was not as happy with what Schmidt did as the rest. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SSR Bunker:

After the fiasco with the spies, Steve is taken away and patched up by nurses, and Agent Carter tends to the lieutenant.

"How do you feel?" She asks, dabbing at the cut on his head.

"Okay. I'm still digesting all of this." She nods her head and smiles.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get use to it soon enough." And they share a laugh. She takes a plaster and places it on his head, right where the cut was. As her fingers touch his skin, she gets a small shock; and he feels it too. The look into each others eyes, and its as if time is frozen, and their souls are completely bare to the other. They stay like this, for several minutes, looking at the other and figuring them out. Then there's a knock at the door and they snap out of their trance. A nurse has come to take some of Daniel's blood. As they share a hidden smile, the Agent leaves the room. When she leaves she goes to Steve's room as they draw his blood.

"Think'ya get enough," He asks.

"Well, any hope of recreating the serum lies within the genetic code of your and Sousa's blood" Carter states. "But without Dr. Erskine, it will take years." She looks away from him and at her clipboard. 

"He deserved more than this." Steve says, and Peggy agrees. 

"Well if it could only work on two people, I'm sure he would be glad it was the two of you." She says.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, why is that."

"Why is what?"

"I thought I was the only one getting tested? When did they decide two people?" Before Carter can answer they hear Colonel Philips arguing with one of the government officials from earlier; wondering how a German spy got into the SSR in his car. Rogers and Carter make there way down stairs. Stark explains that although he is the best engineer in the country, he as no idea how the technology of the submarine works, and Philip tells the man that Hydra is the only group that would have such advanced technology. Apparently, the government official doesn't know who Hydra is, so Peggy explains.

"Hydra is the Nazi deep-science division." As she walks towards the men, with Rogers in tow, she spots Daniel across the room; he starts to walk towards them. "Its led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions."

"Hydra is practically a cult," Colonel explains, "They worship Schmidt. They thinks hes invincible." Sousa reaches them and stands beside Peggy.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Philip smirks at his question and approaches Carter.

"I spoke to the president this morning. As of today, the SSR is being re-tasked." Daniel looks at Peggy, confused, while she looks at Philips.

"Colonel?" She asks. 

"Were taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You too, Stark." Peggy glances at Daniel, and then follows Colonel Philips. "We're flying to London tomorrow." At this Steve looks at Peggy and butts in. 

"Sir? If you're going after Schmidt, I want in." Daniel stays close to Peggy and chimes in.

"So do I. This is our purpose, isn't it?" The Colonel looks between the men and shakes his head. 

"You two were just experiments. You're going to Alamogordo." He states. Daniels slumps his shoulders in disappointment, and Peggy senses this. She glances at him, and when shes sure no one is looking, she slides her hand into his and gives it a quick squeeze; followed by a sweet shoulder bump. He looks up at her and smiles.

"The serum worked." Steve argues. 

"I asked for a army and all I got was you two. And two is not enough." With that, he leaves, and a man approaches Rogers. He talks to him about doing some good and helping the war instead of being stuck in a lab. As the two talk and walk away, Peggy nudges Daniel again. 

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah... I guess." He places his hands in his pocket and looks down at the ground. 

"Daniel?" She presses. He sighs and gives in.

"I don't like it, but.... its not like I have a choice, Peggy." 

"There's always a choice."

"Are you sure about that? Look." He point to Steve and the politician. "You and I both know exactly what they're talking about. Hes offering Rogers a spotlight. A spotlight you and I both know I won't get; not that that's the point."

"I understand, Daniel. You're not in this for the fame or attention, but to help those that can't help themselves. To help win this war. And maybe you can."

"How? Peggy, Colonel Philips said it himself. Even if there was a whole army, it will always be him because he is a white, blond and blue eyed, American man. I'm the complete opposite of him."

"You are an American, too. Nothing will change that."

"But that's not how the country sees me." And with that Peggy looks away and crosses her arms. He reaches for her and holds her shoulder, hoping she'll look at him; and eventually she does. "Hey... I know its not fair. But I'm doing my part, even if its in a lab. Rogers will always be known as America's Golden Boy, and neither you, nor I, can change that." She looks into his eyes and feels a shift in the air. Then, suddenly, she gets an idea and her eyes brighten, and a smile grows on her face. "What?" Now Daniels confused. 

"I have an idea." She grab his arms on hers and squeezes them, then runs off. Daniel watches her run off, then looks at Rogers. He and the politician shake hands and make the deal official. Steve Rogers will be known as Captain America, he will do shows, sells some bonds. And with those bonds they buy bullets, and those bullets kill Nazis; and this helps them win the War.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SSR Offices:

Peggy runs after the Colonel, and finally catches up with him. 

"Colonel? Sir?" He stops walking and turns around "Might I have a word?" He grumbles and leads her to an empty office.

"What is it ,Carter? You need to be getting ready for transport."

"Yes, of course. But... I was wondering if I could speak to you on the matter of Daniel Sou-"

"No." He says plainly.

"But Colonel-"

"No buts, Carter. I've made my decision. Those two are going to be in the labs, running tests, until we get more of the serum."

"But they may not be for years. And who's to say the war won't be over by then?"

"Those are my orders." And with that he starts to walk away.

"Excuse my rudeness Colonel, but I think they're wrong." She stands her ground,and he turns around. "Rogers isn't even going to go to Alamogordo. Hes traveling across the country as some poster boy. And Sousa is just expected to be in a lab?"

"That's Rogers own choice. And as for Sousa? That's his only option."

"On the contrary, sir. Its not."

"What?" She steps forward and explain.

"He can come to London with us." Philip waves her off and starts to leave. "As you have said, colonel, Rogers is the face of the program. A... White American man to represent us all." She walks with him and continues to try and convince him. "But Sousa? He also has the serum. He can be of use in Europe. And if anything were to happen to him? You can always hunt down Rogers and use him for more tests. You don't have to rely on one man when you have two." He slows down his pace and come to a stop. For a few moments, hes silent; then he speaks.

"Gotta say, you're smarter than I give you credit for." He looks away and then back at her; her eyes filled with hope. "Fine, he can come to Europe. He can be our 'Captain America' behind the scenes while Rogers stands still and looks pretty for pictures." At this Peggy smiles brightly. 

"So, shall I tell him to pack as well, Colonel?" He nods his head and walks away. She practically runs to Daniel. When she finds him, hes in his barracks.

"Daniel! You'll never guess what."

"Uhhhh, what?"

"You need to pack your belongings." He furrows his brow ." Because you... are coming to London with us." As she gives Daniel the news, he jumps up from his cot and smiles. 

"Are you serious?" She nods her head and he runs at her, picks her up, and embraces her. At first shes taken by surprise and squeaks, and then laughs. "Thank you! Thank you so much!!" She says nothing, instead she embraces him again.


	3. Europe

Plane 1943:

There sat Colonel Philips, Agent Carter, and Lieutenant Sousa on a plane; a plane flown by Howard Stark. Stark insisted if they were flying, then he would be the pilot. As they all sat there, waiting for their arrival to London, Philips was fast asleep, and Carter was resting her head on Sousa's shoulder.

"Hey." He said. "Are you asleep?"

"No." She replied.

"I just...uh, wanted to thank you. Again. For getting me here." She lifts her head from its comfortable spot and faces him. He looks at her and she takes his hand once more.

"You did this, not me. You worked your arse off at camp. You were kind and brave enough to help those that you were competing with. You earned the spot for taking the serum. And YOU alone got yourself here. Not me." He smiles bashfully and turns away. 

"But it was you that convinced him,"He gestures to the Colonel, "That I should be on this plane with all of you right now." Now its her turn to smile bashfully. As the two look into each other eyes, they are once again stuck in a trance. They both lean in at the same time, and meet in the middle. Their lips fit perfectly with the others. Daniel places his left hand in her hair, as she places both on his cheeks; neither of them letting go. Too happy in this moment, they don't realize Stark or Philips watching them. Howard smirks and keeps flying, and Philips? He just grumbles and goes back to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Europe 1944:

In America, on stage, months after months, Steve Rogers stood and performed for America. Show after show he remembered his lines, took pictures with fans, and did films with other actors; he was know as Captain America, and the children loved him. Little did he know, the disgrace the soldiers thought of him.

"Hey, look at this!" A soldier exclaimed. "I'm Captain America and I have a plan!" They all laugh at his portrayal of Steve dancing around stage.

"God, what an idiot." Another soldier says, as he sips some 'water' out of his canteen. The soldiers in camp have just survived a sour mission, and they are missing more than half of their battalion. They drink and entertain themselves to keep away the fresh, gruesome memories; and to distract themselves from thinking of their comrades. 

"And those tights? What is he? Tinkerbell." They all laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Daniel and Peggy come out of a tent. 

"You two have fun in there last night...?"

"Zip it, Smith." Peggy snaps and kicks over his drink. As he thrust his arms in the air, in disbelief, Daniel just smiles at her and asks his question again.

"Whats so funny, Johnny?" Daniel sits down on the log with Peggy by his side.

"Captain America," And they all start to laugh again, but Peggy and Daniel are not as amused. "Well, not the real one. Not you. But the 'Star spangled man with a plan'," He hands them a photograph and Peggy and Daniel laugh. "Rogers looks like some ballerina in a spandex." They all laugh again. Peggy laughs so hard she leans in closer to Daniel to keep her grounded. 

"What in blazes is he doing?" she exclaims.

"Dancing. And getting ready to 'hit' Adolf Hitler." Daniel shakes his head as Peggy laughs again. 

"Poor guy. Should have never taken that stupid deal." Sousa says. 

"You know what? Hes coming here next week to do a show." Everyone stops laughing and drinking, and stares at Smith. 

"Wait what? Rogers is coming here? I thought he was in America." Peggy says.

"He was. But for the past...two weeks I think, hes been doing shows here, in Europe. Its extra publicity for the allies and more bonds for the government to win the war." He explains. 

"Well, look on the bright side." Peggy says, sneaking a hand onto Daniels leg and stealing a piece of his food, "We'll all be able to watch this 'Star spangled man with a plan' and finally get some real entertainment around here" And they all laugh once more and enjoyed the rest of their morning. Daniel whispers in her ear and she blushes. "Wouldn't you like to know." She whispers and teases back.Peggy kisses his cheek quickly before anyone notices, and they all continue to eat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week:

"You know Rogers is gonna be here sometime today?" Daniel says. Peggy hums as an answer and snuggles closer, resting her head on his chest. "We should probably get ready, speak to Philips about the mission for the 107th and-"

"Daniel." She lifts her head to look into his eyes. "He won't listen. No matter how many times we confront him, he won't make a plan to rescue them."

"Peg, it isn't right." He turns around to face her. "They could be being tortured right now, even as we speak. They could all be dead. We owe it to their families to give them a solid answer if they are dead or alive. They at least deserve that."

"I know, darling." She places her left hand on his cheek and slides it into his hair. He closes his eyes and leans into her more. "And its admirable for you to want this so badly. But I've run my throat sore and dry trying to convince him of this." He sighs and she kisses his head. Daniel leans over her completely and now rests his head on her chest.

"I feel like I'm going crazy, Peg."

"I know. But you're not alone in this, I promise." He grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer. "I'm in this with you until the end, Daniel. Don't you ever forget that." She feels his smile and he reaches up for a kiss; and she happily obliges.

Hours later and Steve Rogers and his group of lady dancers arrive. Daniel Sousa stays in his tent and draws out a plan from blueprints of Hydras base. He's determined to bring the rest of the 107th back, properly. Agent Carter watches from a distance, not close to stage, but not too far from Daniel. As the 'show' ends, Steve gives his speech. 

"How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?" The soldiers are not amused. "Okay. Uh. I need a volunteer."

"I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?" One soldier says, and everyone laughs; including the lady Agent. 

"Hey," Daniel nudges her.

"Hi," She says. She reaches up and kisses his cheek, and he pulls her closer by the waist.

"Bring back the girls!" Another soldier from the crowd roars. And the two lovebirds laugh while everyone else cheers.

"On a scale of one to ten," Daniel says lowly. "How bad was the show?" Peggy snickers.

"At best? I'd give it a 2." And they laugh again. "He lifted a motorbike, which was impressive, and the dance routine was alright. But what I've seen you do with your hands is much more impressive" She flirts. He draws her closer until their chest meet.

"You're trying to tempt me, aren't you?"

"Mmm, is it working?" Daniel laughs as she leans in.

"Maybe..."

As the two share a passionate kiss, the crowd of soldiers around them encourage the dancers to come on stage.

"I think they only know the one song, but um, I'll see what I can do." Rogers says.

"You do that sweetheart." A soldier says from the crowd.

"Nice boots, Tinkerbell." Hodge says from the crowd. And they all laugh.

"Come on, guys, we're all on the same team here." Steve exclaims.

"Hey, Captain! Sign this," A soldier stands a pulls down his pants, and moons Steve Rogers. Once more the crowd roars with laughter. They start to throw tomatoes at Rogers, and he walks off stage. As he leaves Daniel looks up. 

"You should probably go say something to him." She reaches up and kisses him again, causing him to groan.

"And why, pray tell, would I want to do that?" She drags him back into the tent when no one is looking, and zips it tight. He starts to laugh.

"Because its the right thing to do." She shoves him and he sits down. As she straddles him, he grabs her waist. Peggy rests her arms over his shoulders and snakes them around his neck as she kisses his cheek.

"And why..." Daniel groans again. "Should I have to do it? Hmm?" They kiss passionately and Peggy starts to undue his jacket. "You could go and support him, you're both super soldiers."

"Yeah..." He stops her hands."But I have to give those plans to Philips." 

"No more of this." She kisses him again and again, but Daniel stops her. 

"Peg." Now she groans out of frustration. "We're going to get caught."

"I highly doubt that. Everyone is far to busy with their own, shall we say...pleasure." He laughs and kisses her.

"Go. Talk to Rogers. I'll handle Mr. Grouch." She really doesn't want to talk to Rogers; especially after his woman in the military comment. 

"Ugh!!" He gets her off of his lap, and she leaves the tent. "This isn't over, soldier."

"I don't doubt that, Agent." And with that she leaves. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Steve Rogers sits in the rain, doodling in his notebook, someone appears behind him.

"Hello, Steve."

"Hi," He says. Hes surprised to see her. Its been almost a year. "What are you doing here?"

"Officially I'm not here at all." She sets down Daniels jacket that he gave her. "That was...quite a performance." It takes everything in her power not to laugh.

"Yeah, uh, I had to improvise a little bit," He looks away from her. "The crowds I'm use to are usually more, uh, twelve." For several moments, all is quiet as Agent Carter looks for something to say.

"I understand you're 'America's new hope'" Although she tried to hide it, the tone in her voice wasn't thrilling. 'It should be Daniel' she thinks, 'Hes the one actually doing the hard work'.

"Bond sales take a 10% bump in every state I visit."

"Is that senator Brandt I hear," She squints her eyes and slightly glares. This man has all the limelight in America and parts of the world, and he can't even think his own thoughts.

"At least he has me doing this. Philips would have had me stuck in a lab." A lab is better than dancing like a show girl and taking credit from another man' but Peggy doesn't say any of this. 

"And these are your only two options. A lab rat or a dancing monkey?" As she refers to his drawing. "You were meant for more than this."

"Ya know, all I ever wanted was to serve overseas and fight for my country. And I got everything I wanted. And I'm wearing tights." Hes not too happy about this fact, but that fact that he could have fought and tried to prove himself would have been better. He could be serving his country even without tights; but he took the easy way out. Before she can say anything, a jeep beeps its horn and carries more injured soldiers to the infirmary. "They look like they've been through hell."

"These men more than most." She looks at the soldiers and nurses escorting the injured amputee. "Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him, and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th." At this his head whips to her.

"The 107th!?"

"What?" Steve starts to take off, so Peggy grabs Daniel's jacket to shield herself from the rain, and runs after him. He stops once hes reached Colonel Philips tent, and Rogers confronts him.

"I need the casualty list from Azzano."

"You don't get to give me orders, son." But Rogers doesn't give up and he demands one name, Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th. Philips looks at Carter and speaks in dismay.

"Later, you and I are gonna have a conversation that you won't like." Peggy sighs and looks down. 'I'm going to have words with Daniel after this,' she thinks. Rogers asks again and starts to spell out his name, but Philips interrupts and says he an spell. He says the named sounded familiar and Steve insisted on knowing about a rescue mission.

"Yeah we have one, Its called winning the war. "

"But if you know where they are, why not at least-"

"God dammit you sound like Sousa. They're thirty miles behind the lines through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd loose more men than we'd save." Steve turns red at the mention of Sousa. "But I don't expect you to understand that because you're a chorus girl."

"I think I understand just fine." Peggy can't help but roll her eyes. 

"Well then understand it somewhere else." Steve looks at the map of the base and storms out. Agent Carter glances at him then the map, then follows him.

"You're not really so dense that you'd try and go there by yourself. What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?"

"If that's what it takes."

"You heard the Colonel, your friend is most likely dead-"

"You don't know that." She takes a deep breath and tries to not get angry.

"Even so, he and Sousa are devising a strategy. If he detects-"

"By the time he's done that, it could be too late." Hes been rushing to throw in a jacket and change of boots. "Besides, how does Sousa have anything to do with this? Hes in Alamogordo."

"No hes not. Hes been here, in Europe, since he received the serum."

"Wait, what? You know what. Never mind, I have something else to worry about." She looks at him confused. 'Why do you need to bother with worrying about him?' He races out of the tent and she follows him.

"Steve!" He tosses the shield from the performances in a truck and turns to her. 

"You said you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean it." At first she hesitates, then answers.

"Every word. But that doesn't mean to go on a suicide mission to prove that."

"You have to let me do this."

"No I don't." She takes the keys from the ignition and runs off to find Daniel. When she does, hes in his tent. 

"Hey, Peg how'd it-" She shoves him. 

"You should have talked to Rogers. Not .Me." She shoves him twice more with her last two words. He leans back against the table, terrified.

"Okay, okay, okay. What the hell happened." She still has her angry face and leans forward, and he flinches; but instead of hitting him, she tosses the keys to the jeep next to him. "Uh, okay. What are those for...?"

"You deal with the damn fool."

"What did he do, Peg?"

"Hes trying to go all the way to Austria to recuse the soldiers that were captured in the 107th. Specifically his friend, who may, or may not be alive."

"What? By his self? Why?"

"Because, Daniel. Hes a bloody idiot. I don't want to deal with him."

"Peg-"

"NO. Don't Peg me, Daniel. I won't have it." He steps back again and raises his arms in defeat. 

"Well, I- I don't know what to do amor. He'll find a way to get there, with or without our help." She whips her head around to him.

"What!? Daniel, have you gone mad? Why should we help him?"

"Because we could use this." She looks at him, puzzled. "Think about it Peg-"

"I don't want to. Hes being a damn fool. And unlike you who has been planning for over a week on how to get to them, hes going out on a bloody whim because of one person."

"That's not a bad thing, Peg."

"How isn't it? I wouldn't go off and risk everything for one person, and neither would you."

"I would for you." And with that, the whole room went silent. 

"Daniel..."

"Look, Peg. Hes gonna do it. We might as well give him transportation. I'll talk to Colonel Philips about my plans again and tell him about Rogers. "

"He may be pissed off if you tell him that we helped Rogers."

"We?" She smirks and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, he will. But he might actually listen if he realizes whats at stake." She takes a deep breath and sighs. He walks over to her and holds her, trying to look into he eyes. She smiles and places a kiss on his lips. 

"I would for you too. No one else..." As she says this she leaves. He calls to her and tosses her the keys, then she makes her way to Steve. 

"I thought you weren't going to help" He says, as she paces him the keys.

"I can do more than that."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Austria in a Airplane 1944:

As the three people in the plane fly to their destination, Peggy talks Steve through a some-what plan. 

"The Hydra cap is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. Its a factory of some kind."

"We should be able to drop you right on their doorstep." Stark explains.

"Just get me as close as you can." Steve says. Peggy cant help but think of how horrible this will turn out to be. "You two are gonna get into a lot of trouble when you land."

"Oh and you won't?" Carter says. Steve goes on and says that if anyone yells at him he can just shoot them, but they can't do that. She argues that they will shoot back at him, so he taps the shield and hopes it works.

"Agent Carter," They both turn to look at him. "If we're not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late-night fondue." Peggy shakes him off and continues to look at the map. 

"Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. Hes mad enough to brave this airspace," She explains, hoping to get Rogers to stop glancing between them. "We're lucky to have him." After a few moments of silence, Steve breaks it.

"So do you two..d-do you...fondue?"

"I beg your pardon?" She feels her skin start to heat up.

"Ya know..uh-together, d-do you...fondue?"

"Stop." She takes a deep breath and shakes her head."This is your transponder, activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you."

"Are you sure this thing works?" He questions.

"Its been tested more than you, pal"Howard says. After he speaks there is gun fire. Steve grabs a parachute and jumps.

"Uh, shouldn't he have waited to do that?" Stark exclaims.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. Only hope what he does will work." Stark turns the plane around and they head back to base.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two did what!? Strictly against my orders!" Daniel stands his ground to Philips and explains his plan again. 

"Sir, its best he had a little push in the right direction rather than going on a whim, half cocked and getting himself killed immediately. If we go with this plan we can get Rogers and everyone else."

"You said so yourself, sir," Peggy enters the tent. "Its better to pick and choose your battles to win the war, and this is one of them." Colonel Philips grumbles.

"How do you know this will even work?"

"We have faith, sir" He grumbles again, but finally caves in. 

"Fine! But if this fails, you two are on the first flight back to the states and are to be punished for disciplinary action. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir" They say. As the plan sets into motion they gather up the soldiers needed. At this moment at the Hydra facility, Steve is sneaking around the base.

"Halt!" A Hydra solder demands. Before Steve can defend himself, hes taken down and locked away with the other prisoners.

"Hey, who are you suppose to be?"

"I'm Captain America" He replies, "But things didn't exactly work out like they were suppose to."

"No shit." As they all sit there waiting to die, Steve asks where Sergeant Barnes was. They told him he was taken away, and those that were never came back...Hours and hours they sat in their cages, waiting for the inevitable, until a man appeared above them; a man that wasn't Hydra. 

"You guys okay?" He asks. As Steve looks up, hes meet with a familiar face.

"Sousa? What the- How the hell did you get in here?"

"Save that for later Rogers. I'm getting you all out of here." He breaks the bars and jumps down. When he gets to the cages, he looks at the locks.

"You need the keys to unlock em'."

"No. No I don't." He says with a smirk. Daniel looks away, takes the lock in his hands, and breaks it off.

"Damn man!"

"C'mon, we gotta hurry. The planes just outside the boarder. All we gotta do is get there." He breaks the rest of the locks and Steve leaves to find Barnes. Sousa tries to stop him, but decides to get everyone out first. The Red Skull sees Rogers and Sousa and sets the facility to self destruct. Dr. Zola sees this and tries to stop him.

"Our forces are our matched" He says. And that's when Zola notices the super soldiers. The two begin to flee, when they run into Rogers. Surrounded by fire, the two talk, but Steve punches him and his fake face falls off. Schmidt and Zola get away, while Barnes and Rogers make their own way out. All of the 107th soldiers were fighting like hell, and they were winning. They took over the base and made it to the plane.

"Alright, boys, lets go!" Sousa orders. They all get on and head back to camp.

"Well all be damned," Colonel Philips exclaims as he sees the men unload out of the plane. "What was it you said earlier, Carter? Faith?"

"Yes sir" She says. He nods and walks away. As Steve talks to the Colonel, Peggy speaks with Daniel.

"It worked." He says. She throws her arms around him and puts all her strength into this kiss.

"I'm glad you made it back in one piece," He smiles, "And back to me," Her sincerity takes him off guard, so he takes her away from the crowd, and kisses her tentatively. She'll never say it out loud, but she was terrified the mission would go south; and she was terrified she would loose him. 

"I'm in this with you till the end, Peg. Remember?" She bites her lip and nods her head.

"I love you, Daniel..." His eyes enlarge at her statement. This is the first time shes said those three words. After his shock, he breaks into a smile and kisses her with all of his might; which leads them tumbling into the cot. "Sorry, forgot my strength for a second." She laughs.

"Whatever you say, Captain." He kisses her again and unbuttons her jacket. "Daniel... we'll get caught!" She foreigns his comment from earlier.

"I don't care." He says. "I love you, too, Peggy." They smile once more, and show each other just how much.


	4. The War

SSR Bunker 1944:

Days have gone by since the rescue mission of the 107th infantry. Today, Captain Sousa was to receive a medal of valor, but he never showed. He and Rogers were in the bunker in New York mapping out Hydras basses scattered around the globe. 

"Its not much, but I only got a quick look." Rogers says as he finishes marking on the map, and another agent takes it away.

"That makes two of us. Damn bombs came outta no where." Sousa says. Steve quickly glares in his direction; not knowing Peggy was watching. She squints and slyly touches Sousa's arm.

"Well nobody's perfect." She says. Steve looks at her and smiles, thinking shes talking to him, and watches her walk away. Daniel watches, smirks, and shakes his head. 

"You're wasting your time, Rogers." Daniel says. He grabs some files and starts to follow Peggy.

"What are you talking about?"

"With Agent Carter. Its not gonna happen, trust me."

"And how would you know that? Just because she might have shot you down doesn't mean she'll do it to me." And he storms off, following her faster and speaks to Philips. The only thing Daniel can do is laugh. 'Guy has no idea what hes talking about' he thinks, and then follows.

"These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that wasn't on the map." As Roger explains this, Daniel shows up behind Peggy and lightly scratches her back. She arches it and gives a low moan, but quickly clears her throat to cover it up. Thankfully no one noticed. She lightly bumps Daniel and he smiles. Steve glances at them, and glares at Sousa as he whispers to Peggy. 

"Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6." Colonel Philips says. She and Daniel look at him and follow, so does Steve. "I want every Allie eyeball looking for that main Hydra base."

"What about us?" Carter asks.

"We are going to set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass." He takes a file from another lady Agent, a blond woman. She looks at Sousa and Rogers and winks. Steve smiles and Daniel looks down and shuffles closer to Peggy; and Peggy glares. "What'd you say, you two. You found the map and wrote it all down. Think you can wipe Hydra off of it?" The two super soldiers glance and each and nod, although Steve is less than enthusiastic. 'It should just be me, not him' He thinks. 

"Yes sir, we'll need a team." Rogers says.

"We're already putting together the best men."

"In all due respect, sir, so have we." Steve looks over to Daniel, his brows furrow, then he gets it; the men from the 107th. They nod once more and Daniel walks away to get his things, as he does this Steve looks at Peggy and smiles. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An SSR Office:

As Daniel Sousa packs away some of his belongings and cleans up some files, Peggy walks in and grabs him from behind.

"Shit!" He turns around and find Peggy laughing hysterically. "Jesus, Peg! You scared the hell outta me." She continues to laugh.

"I"m sorry darling," She rushes up to hug him, but he resists. "Oh is that how you want to play it?" The two continue their playful tiff and grab and tickle the other. He laughs and she squeaks. "Ah! Daniel!" 

"Shhh," He laughs. "Be quiet Peg, someone'll hear." He flipped her around and picked her up from her back side causing her to squeak; and she wasn't expecting it.

"As if I give a damn." She turns around in his arms, snakes her right arm around his neck, and places a kiss on his lips. When they break apart, they laugh once more. "I thought super soldiers had super hearing. Shouldn't you have heard me come in?"

"Yeah...but I wasn't focusing on that. I was busy."

"Well you better work on that," She ruffles his hair and brushes his lips with her thumbs. "You better not die on me, Sousa. I won't allow it." He sits down on a chair, grabs her, and she sits on his lap. They kiss once more and then he speaks. 

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to come back to you. In one piece." She nods her head and a tear slips out. He wipes it away and says, "I love you, Peggy. That'll never change." 

"I love you too." She wraps her arms around him and that's how they stay. Embraced and loved in each others arms, never wanting to let go. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day:

"Rogers!" Daniel calls out. Steve turns around. "Where are we meeting them?" 

"I'm not sure yet. Haven't decided where to-"

"Why not at the pub?" Peggy walks up to them. 

"Why there?" Daniel asks. She smiles brightly, and so does Steve. Hes captivated by it. 

"Because... of you." Daniel looks puzzled. "You were suppose to get your medal, today. But you didn't. As a celebration for bringing those men their freedom and a reward for your hard work, we'll go to a pub. Besides, I think we all deserve a night out after the week we've had."

"That's a great idea, Agent Carter." Steve smiles again at her. "A Pub is a-"

"Its English for a Bar." Daniel says. Steve looks at him. "What? I've spent over a year and a half interpreting the things shes said." She smiles and lightly shoves him. Steve notices, and gets heated.

"Right, well its still a great idea. Something comfortable that lays low. We could use that. Also its great for covering up the conversation, its loud in bars. People having fun and...dancing" He glances at Peggy. "It shouldn't be conspicuous and -"

"Okay, so Pub it is." Daniel says, he could sense Peggy getting frustrated. 

When the two super soldiers get there, they order a round of drinks and explain whats going on.

"So lets get this straight-" Dugan starts to say.

"We barely got out of their alive and you want us to go back?"

"Pretty much." Steve says. Daniel nods along

"Sounds rather fun, actually." Another man says.

"I'm in." Another one. Two more begin to speak in french and the man that finished Dugan's sentence translated that they were also in. Daniel and Steve exchange a look.

"Hell, I'll always fight. But you two gotta do one thing for me." Dugan says. 

"And whats that?" Daniel asks

"Open a tab," he replies as he downs the rest of his drink. The rest of the group laughs and downs all of theirs. Sousa and Rogers get up and get another round.

"Where are they putting all this stuff??" the bartender asks. Daniel laughs and orders more while Steve goes to talk to Barnes. He says he won't follow Captain America, but he'll follow his friend Steve Rogers. As they continue to talk, there entering at the door, she stands, radiating the entire room. Her dress, a deep red, and a v-neck at the chest. Barnes and Rogers stop and stare at her. And Daniel? He can't help but try to remember how to breath. 

"Ma'am" Barnes says, looking at her. 

"Wow, Agent Carter. You look-" Steve stops mid sentence and stares at her dress. She clears her throat and brings his attention back to her face, her brow raised in annoyance. "You look stunning."

"Thank you." She relies. "Howard, has some equipment for you to and Sousa to try. Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good." He replies. He looks her up and down, and she tries to not roll her eyes. She looks for the team they've gathered and sees them all celebrating and drinking; and sees Daniel's jaw to the ground. She smiles.

"I see your top squad is....prepping for duty."

"You don't like music?" Bucky asks

"I do actually," She turns to answer him. "I might even,when this is all over, go dancing." She turns to glance at Daniel, then looks back at the two men in front of her.

"Then what are we waiting for?"Bucky attempts so slyly flirt. She doesn't bate an eye.

"The right partner." She looks at Steve and says, "0800, Captain," And with that she leaves. Rogers can't help but smile to himself and think 'Shes the one'. He rushes after her and speaks.

"Uh, Hey. Would you like to dance? With me that is." He laughs.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I'm in no mood to dance." He looks down and nods his head.

"Okay, sure. Another time then." He smiles at her, and she attempts one in return. She thinks to herself 'This man simply can't get the message can he?' Hours go by and everyone is starting to slow down. Steve leaves the pub for some fresh air and when he returns, he stops in his tracks. There in the window, Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa are slow dancing on the dance floor. His hands are in hers, and their bodies are close together; dancing in a rhythm that no one else could match. Their dance and connection was souly theirs. She looks into his eyes and smiles brightly; everything is right in the world. Rogers blood begins to boil at the sight before him. They laugh and smile all the while enjoying this moment in time together; and Steve storms away.

"You look amazing, Peg." He rests his forehead on hers, and she smiles.

"So... you do like the dress?" She looks up at him, and asks nervously.

"I love it. But I hope this wan't meant to impress me." She foriegns a shocked expression.

"Oh good heavens, never." And they laugh. "Why would I need to impress you when I know you're already mine." He brings her closer and whispers in her ear.

"Don't I know it." She holds her arms around his neck as they continue to sway; they dance and dance, until they can't feel their feet. Daniel leaves the room to use the bathroom, when suddenly Steve appears.

"I thought you said you weren't 'in the mood' to dance." Peggy looks up at him, annoyed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I asked you for a dance and you said no. And then you turn around and dance with him?" Peggy takes a deep breath and shakes her head at him. "We both have the serum. What does he have that I don't?" At this she whips her head towards him.

"What? You can't be serious."

"Yeah, I am. I can do anything he can. What makes him better than me?"

"I think you've had far too much to drink, Captain, and its time for you to leave." She stands up in front of him and ushers him away.

"No. I'm not gonna be sent away like some child."

"Then don't act like one." She retorts. He grabs her wrist and looks her in the eye, but shes not looking at him. Shes looking at his hand.

"What am I doing wrong here? Why won't you give me a chance? That should have been us dancing, not-"

"I don't know what has gotten into that thick head of yours, but if you do not release me this instant, I will not hesitate to use brute force. Serum or not, I can and will put you in your place. Now Let. Me. Go."

"I'm not drunk. We can't get drunk."

"Then you're a natural imbecile."

"What!? All I want is a dance, instead you turn your back on me with him." Now she is in complete shock.

"You need to reevaluate your stance with me, Rogers, because it seems to me you don't know your place."

"My place? I just want a chance and you-"

"So you've said. But I'm not interested. What part of that do you not understand." She starts to walk away, and he grabs her arm once more. She twists around and lands a painful punch right to his temple, and then hes down.

"Don't you dare come near me again."

"Peggy? Whats going on?" Daniel reaches the scene just in time to find Steve Rogers holding his head while sitting on the floor.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She smiles at him and takes his hand. As they walk away, Rogers glares. Soldiers near by glance at his direction and then turn away at his angry face.   
"Steve! Are you okay?" Barnes asks. 

"I'm fine, Buck. Just fine." He gets up and leaves.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning:

"But Daniel-" She runs up to him again and kisses his cheek. "Why?"

"Because, Peg. Its work. I have to meet Philips before he talks to Stark. God only knows how long those to will be in a meeting." She groans and he leans down and embraces her. "Look we'll go out tonight, just us. I promise. No more Steve Rogers or SSR business." She glares at him.

"I have every right to be angry with him." She defends and crosses her arms.

"I know you do, and hes an idiot for thinking he had any say in us. Not that he knows there is an us-"

"Because if anyone were to 'officially know'...."

"Then we'd get charged and dismissed from the army." Daniel finishes. Peggy looks down and holds his jacket around her. "I'm gonna need that." She looks at him and smirks.

"You just want to see whats underneath..." She teases. "Well, whats not anyway." He laughs and gives her her clothes. "Ugh!"

"C'mon love, I have to go." She grumbles and takes it off. As he rakes his eyes over her body, she smirks.

"Like what you see, Captain Sousa?"

"Love what I see." He leans in for one last kiss and leaves. As he makes his way through the bunker he runs into the blonde Agent from yesterday. When she notices him, she perks up. "Hey, excuse me? Do you know where Colonel Philips is? I have a meeting with him and... I have no idea where he is."

"Uh... yeah, sure." She stands up. "He should be in his office preparing for his meeting with Stark." She walks closer to him. Daniel nods and starts to walk away, but she stops him. He looks at her hand and then at her.

"Uhm... Can I help you?"

"I read about what you did. You saved almost 400 men." She advances him into a corner. "That was extremely brave of you and -"

"Look. Stop. Okay?" He grabs her hand, takes it off of him, and steps back. "I'm not interested in....whatever this is. I have my eyes on someone else, so this? Isn't happening." She looks down and backs off.

"My apologies, I didn't realize. She must be real special to you."

"She is." He smiles at the though of Peggy. "If you'll excuse me." Daniel leaves the room and goes to speak with Philips.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SSR Bunker:

There in the lab, Howard Stark begins to analyze a part of the tesseract. When Sousa and the 107th took over Red skulls base, they stole some of Hydras weapons. A small glowing blue shard is picked up by needle like robot hands. 

"Emission signature is unusual. Alpha and bat ray neutral." He squints through the glass. "Seems harmless enough. Hard to see what all the fuss is about." But as he says this and maneuvers another needle to touch it, there's an explosion and Stark is blown across the room. "Write that down."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Captain Rogers stands in the room, looking for Stark, the blonde Agent, once again, makes her appearance. Shes sitting in a chair, re-reading the article of the rescue of the 400 soldiers in Europe.

"Excuse me," Rogers says, "I'm looking for Mr. Stark."

"Hes in with Colonel Philips." She says, not looking up from her paper. Once she does, she does a double back and realizes its Steve Rogers; The Captain America the public adores. "Of, course you're welcome to wait." He smiles and nods his head as he leans against the table. "I,uh, read about what you did. "

"Oh the....Yeah." He says. Although the paper doesn't tell everything, not that it mentions the real Captain America, but it does mention the one everyone knows. "Well, that's...uh, just doing what needed to be done."

"Sounded like more than that. You helped save those soldiers, nearly 400 men." The two stare at each other, and the silence is filled with awkward, yet flirty energy. 

"Really its not a big deal."She gets out of her chair.

"Tell that to their wives," she says as she approaches him. He says he doesn't think they were all married, but shes insistent on calling him a hero. If shes not going to get to one super soldier, shes going to get to another. "The women of America owe you their thanks," She pulls on his tie and leads him into a corner. "And, uh, seeing as they're not here..." She places a kiss on Steve's lips, and he doesn't stop her. He places his hands on her waist as she lifts her arms over his neck...

"Captain! We're ready for you. If you're not other wise occupied." Peggy says, and then storms away. 'What kind of man flirts with a woman and insists on a chance to be with her, then turns around and snogs another woman?' Peggy thinks. 

"Agent Carter, wait." Daniel looks up and sees Peggy and her angry walk. 'Uh oh' he thinks. He walks towards them and hears Rogers and her speaking.

"Looks like finding a partner wasn't hard after all. And yet you insisted it be me, then now its her. Should we expect another woman to be it as well?" Peggy is disgusted at the arrogance of this man. She was never interested, but its the idea of what hes done. 

"Peggy, that's not what you thought it was." Her skin starts to boil as he says her name. Shes never given him permission or any familiarity to use it.

"I don't think anything, 'Captain.' Not one thing." She continues walking and spots Daniel. "You always wanted to be a soldier and now you are. Just like all the rest; well most of them." She looks at Daniel, and she can see the concern and weariness in his eyes; she knows that he knows she pissed off.

"Well what about you and Stark? Or hell, Sousa for that matter?" She stops walking and turns to face him. "How do I know you two haven't been...fondue-ing? Or maybe your with both of them." Her face drops and her eyes widen, and Daniel stops walking with a deadly glare on his face. "I guess that explains why you got to go to Europe. So you could be with them."

"I beg your pardon" She starts to laugh. Daniel know what that means; shes in for the kill. "What is it you just said?"

"You heard me." She walks over to him. "How do I know you haven't been with Stark or Sousa. Maybe even both!" Now Daniel's fuming. He starts to storm over to Rogers, then... Bam! Peggy punches him in the eye. At first hes taken back and looks at her shocked. In his vulnerability she hits him again, and again, and again; and once in the balls for good measure. "Ahhh!" He falls down on his knees one hand on the ground for support, the other covers his man hood.

"You don't know a bloody thing about me, or about woman." Daniel stops mid step. "I suggest you educate yourself MR. Rogers." She storms towards Daniel and drags him with her out of the room. As they leave, everyone in the office is shocked; and no one moves out of fear.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day:

"Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend,"Howard explains

"Really? I didn't think..."

"Nor should you, pal." The two of them walk into an engineering room. "The moment you think you know whats going on in a woman's head, is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked." They start to browse the room. "Me, I concentrate on work, which at the moment is about making sure your and Sousa's men do not get killed." They go over protective vests and shields. Steve finds the vibranium one under the table. There was only enough vibranium to make two; Sousa has the first, but Stark doesn't want the second used. He tells Steve about the rarity and that its stronger than steel and a third the weight. Of course because that's all they have, its not standard issue. Agent Carter and Captain Sousa walk into the room. He goes over to talk to another mechanic about his gun, while Peggy talks to Howard.

"You quite finished, Mr. Stark? I'm sure the 'Captain' has some unfinished business..." Daniel glances up at them and shakes his head. Peggy looks at him and nods. They've talked about it and hes calmed her down as much as he could; but the sour venom of Rogers words still linger in her mind.

"What do you think?" He smiles and asks; as if nothing happened this morning. 'Arrogant pig', she thinks. With an opportunity like this, she just can't pass it up. She looks at the shield covering him, then at the guns, and smirks. Carter lifts it and shoots off four shots, one 'accidentally' nicks him in the ear.

"Ow!" He holds his ear and notices blood. Steve looks at Peggy as she speaks. 

"Yes. I think it works." She storms out of the room as Daniel tries not to laugh; hes not successful. A small chuckle gets out, and all eyes are on him. He clears his throat and looks away. Rogers walks up to Stark, who, like everyone else in the room, was ducking for cover. He hands him an idea for his suit.

"Sure thing, pal" He takes the paper, and they watch her leave.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks later:

The soldiers have packed everything they need for the long months ahead of them. The Captain's suits have been made; both Sousa and Rogers. The Commandos, as they later call themselves, have been prepped and prepared for the biggest mission of the SSR; take down Hydra.

"Daniel...please." 

"I know, Peg. I will, I promise." The two lovers embrace in a long tight goodbye. She reaches for a kiss and he returns it. For a moment it seems like the world is perfectly fine, and doesn't need any one to fight and sacrifice their lives.

"Go, or you'll be late." She turns her face away.

"Hey..." He holds her face in his hands and wipes away her tears. "It'll take the end of the entire world to stop me from coming back to you. And even then I'd fight like hell. Nothing will stop me from coming back, Peggy. I'm in this with you till the end...okay?"

"Until the end...may it come later rather than sooner." He laughs and holds her tight. 

"Sousa! You ready?" Barnes calls out.

"Yeah, one minute!" Daniel tuns to Peggy and places one last kiss on her lips. 

"I love you."

"I love you too," She says as she watches him leave. "Always and forever, Daniel."


	5. The Fight of Our Lives

SSR Bunker, 1944, December:

Its been two weeks since the Howling Commandos and the two Super Soldier Captains left to take down the Hydra camps they mapped. For two weeks Agent Peggy Carter has not seen the love of her life. No letters have been sent and no word has been given from him. As she, Stark, and Colonel Philips meet for a meeting, her stomach begins to churn. She tries to sit still and swallow it down, but she can't hold it in much longer. Peggy gets out of her seat and rushes to the nearest toiletries, and vomits. 

"Where'd she go?" Stark asks, confused; but Philips knows exactly where. The same place shes been running off to for the past week. He mumbles to himself and walks into the hall, waiting. After several minutes of standing, Agent Carter walks her way back to the meeting room, when she sees Philips waiting.

"Colonel Philips, sir? What are yo-"

"I'm calling in a doctor first thing tomorrow, and you will be getting checked out." At first shes confused and shakes her head. "Carter, do you really think I haven't noticed you running off and puking your damn guts out? Because I have." She sighs in defeat. "Your seeing a doctor. That's an order." He walks back into the meeting room, with Carter in tow. 'Bloody hell' she thinks. And they resume the meeting.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1945 January: 

"Alright. On my mark, we hit the outer base, here. We'll get in through the the cargo holds and release the gas." Rogers says. "And then once we're inside, we'll take down the-"

"Look, Steve, We like the plan. Its just-" Dugan starts to say.

"Too complicated." Pinkerton finishes.

"I like Sousa's plan better." Dugan says. Steve glares at them, and then at Sousa.

"What? Its not like I forced them to agree with me."

"Right. Cause nothing you do or say is ever against me." They all share a look and watch the two super soldiers argue.

"Rogers. What the hell are you talking about? Its as simple as the other bases. If anything this one is the smallest out of all of them." Steve balls up his fists and looks away. "We get in by placing the gas bombs outside. While they are knocked out or dead, we sneak in, plant the actual bombs, get out, boom!"

"And if they have gas masks?"

"This gas penetrates and tears away at a persons skin." Bucky says. "Even with masks, it won't help them. They aren't covered up to hell like we are." Steve says nothing, instead, they go with Sousa's plan; and it works. All of the Commandos yell and celebrate as they got another Hydra base of of the map. While they all celebrate, Rogers walks off by himself, angry at Sousa.

"Steve!" Bucky runs after him. "C'mon man, we're heading to that bar to celebrate."

"The jobs not done, Buck. Why are we celebrating." Bucky looks away for a moment and then back at his friend.

"Because, Steve, We won another battle-"

"But that doesn't mean we won the war." He snaps.

"Come on, Rogers. We win the War one battle at a time. And because of you and Sousa, we-" Steve snickers. "What?" He says nothing, instead walks away. "Steve, what?"

"Sousa." He continues to shake his head. "I... I can't stand him, Buck."

"Uh...why? Hes done nothing wrong." Steve snickers again.

"Done nothing wrong? All hes ever done is take everything from me Bucky! The serum was only suppose to be tested on one person, and then he shows up and gets tested." Bucky starts to squint his eyes at Steve, not liking where this is going. "He got to go to Europe while I was stuck dancing like some...chorus girl on stage. He got to fight and my only other option was a lab! And then!" Steve starts to pace around; and Bucky backs away a few steps. "Peggy. He tried to get me away from her so he could get to her first. He told me to not waste my time and pursue anything because he was already trying! C'mon Bucky, why the hell would I like a guy that'sdone all of this?" 

At first he says nothing, instead he shakes his head and starts to leave.

"I-I don't know, Steve. I think you're reading too much into this." He places his hands in his pocket. "It makes sense to test more than one person to make sure it works, not everyone is the same; especially when you're sick. And besides, the whole Captain America world tour thing? You agreed and chose to go, Sousa was never given that option. He probably fought like hell to go."

"Or he had Peggy convince Philips." Steve argues.

"But how would you know that? And for all you know, if they are together...She chose him and made the first move." Steve stops pacing and glares at Bucky. "You DON'T know, Steven. And its not your place, or anyone elses to put their nose in their business." And with that he leaves.

"Hey, Barnes. Everything okay?" Daniel Asks. He pats Sousa on the back.

"Yeah everything's fine." He sits down and eats some rations. "I go by Bucky, by the way." He reaches out his hand and Daniel takes it. 

"Daniel." And with that everyone enjoyed the rest of their evening, while Rogers was pouting on his own.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SSR Bunker:

"Good Morning, you must be Agent Carter," Peggy reluctantly shakes his hand. She doesn't think she needs to see a doctor but the Colonel insisted and made it an order.

"Good morning," She says as she sits down, hands in her lap.

"Okay, so I am Dr. Moore," He smiles politely, "And I was told you haven't been feeling well by the Colonel." She tries to not roll hers eyes.

"Yes, I, uhm.. I have been feeling a little under the weather the last few weeks. But I don't think its so terrible to need a doctor." She says honestly.

"Well, its best we see what is going on, now, before anything gets worse. Now what are your symptoms?"

"Just nausea..." 

"Okay... Anything else? Headache? Coughing? Sneezing? Uhh.....Dizziness? Lack of appetite? Any of that?" With so many questions Peggy felt affronted. 

"Yes, I have had a lack of appetite. I'm not actually sure about dizzy. I only get that way when I stand too quickly." Dr. Moore nods his hands and leans forward; thinking.

"Okay, um....Are you sensitive to any smells? Maybe some mood swings? Extra exhaustion? Or have you missed any of your menstrual cycles? " Peggy stops and thinks for several moments. Although some of the questions seemed very odd...

"I have been feeling exhausted as of late, but I always assumed it was work." He nods and hums along. "As for sensitivity to smells or...mood change, uhm, I-I suppose. Although it never really concerned me. And my... mensuration often varies."

"And why is that?" He asks as he writes it all down.

"Well, I've always hated the smell of coffee, and being here, it constantly smells of it. Uhm... As for mood I work in a office full of idiotic, sexist, and ambitious men; with little to no peace of mind. So my mood constantly varies. And, because of constant stress, I haven't had a solid menstruation pattern for... several months,now."

"Okay, uhhh... " He takes a deep breath and sets down his notes. "As you know we have a...policy called Doctor-patient confidentiality." Peggy nods. "And with that being said, you are aware that everything you say here, in this room, does not leave it. I cannot, nor will I ever repeat what is said in these walls between you and myself."

"Of course."

"Okay. So, with that out in the open.... When was the last menstrual cycle you experienced?"

"I think...perhaps, 2 months ago. No longer than 3. Defiantly not longer than 3." He nods and hums once more.

"Agent Carter, I am going to have to get very...personal with you. And I want full honesty." Peggy nods again. "Do have a partner, Ms. Carter? And I don't mean work." Peggy furrows her brow at his question. "Have you had any...intimate... relationships with anyone in the span of those 3 months?" She hesitates in answering. "I don't need to know his name, I just need a simple yes or no."

"Yes." She answers after several seconds. Dr. Moore takes a deep breath and sighs.

"That's what I was afraid of. We may need to do some blood work, but..." He writes more notes down and starts to speak again. "I'm afraid that you may-"

"Peg! We got word! They took down 3 Operations and are on their way back to-" Howard stops when he notices the Doctor. "Oh, sorry, didn't know I was interrupting."

"Howard!? What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that they're coming back. They should be here in a few days." Her face burst with excitement as she jumps from her chair. Stark runs from the room and she starts to follow. 

"Agent Carter," She stops and turns around. "About your diagnosis...."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days Later: 

As the Agents of officers in the SSR Bunker go about their day, all is quiet; but it doesn't last long. When the doors open and the Commandos enter, everything is loud, many agents spill their coffees or drop their reports.

"Well, well, well. Look who Schmidt dragged in!" Stark walks to them and shakes their hands, but embraces Rogers and Sousa. 

"Glad to see you boys all back in one piece." Colonel Philips comes around a corner. 

"Sir, we have our mission reports all written up." Sousa hands them to Philips. He grumbles his thanks and hands them off to another agent to be typed.

"So, where are we on dismantling Hydras operations."

"Well, so far-"

"So far we've been successful in every mission, sir." Steve interrupts Daniel. Sousa glances at him, but Rogers ignores him. "We've taken out 3 camps, 6 shipments of weapons, stole one of their radios, and caught wind on information about a train where Schmidt's most trusted man will be."

"Great work, boys." He claps Rogers on the back starts to walk away. Daniel glances and shakes his head at Rogers.

"Where are you going, Sousa? We need to-"

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I gotta take care of something first." And with that, he runs off.

"Carter, more like," Steve mumbles.

"Let it got, Rogers." Bucky says as he walks past him.

Daniel walks down every hall way, meeting room, and every office; but there's no sign of her. He goes to the sleeping quarters and doesn't see anything. As he starts to leave, he hears sniffling.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" He asks. The sniffling stops and in the corner of the room, a head appears. 

"Daniel?"

"Peg?" He runs over to her. "Hey what happened?" He holds her face and sees it drenched in tears. She shakes her head and looks away, holding her knees closer to her chest and her body tight. Daniel places a hand on her back and rubs comforting circles; normally when shes upset, this or playing in her hair calms her down almost immediately. "Peggy... whats going on? Whats wrong?" At this she gives a chuckle.

"Wrong? Wrong." She starts to laugh and it leads into a sob. "Oh Daniel..." She throws her arms over his shoulders and he holds her tight; one hand on her back and the other in her hair.

"Peg, you're scaring the hell out of me right now..." She starts to pull away, and says two words that will changed their lives forever.

"I-I'm pregnant."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 1945, Hydra Base:

Base after base, Hydras operations were being torn down and blown into oblivion. Shots fired and bombs blown, and Johann Schmidt's anger raved on and on after each discovery; nothing but fire and smoke was left of these camps. The Allies and their Captains of America have have left nothing behind.

"You are failing!" Schmidt yells. "We are close to an offensive that will shake the planet, yet we are continually delayed because you can not outwit a pair of simpletons with shields!"

"This is hardly my area of expertise," Zola argues. "I merely developed the weapons. I cannot fire them."

"Finish your mission, Doctor, before the Americans finish theirs." He threatens.

"Sir!" A Hydra soldier approaches. 

"I'm sorry, Herr Schmidt." A survivor says. "We fought to the last man."

"Apparently not." And the Red Skulls shots him down. He grows more furious with each defeat and wants nothing more than revenge.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SSR Bunker, 3 Weeks later :

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"I said I'm not going, Rogers. You take lead on this one."

"Daniel, come on. Why not? We get in the train, grab Zola, and get out." Bucky says. 

"I know, but... I just can't." He starts to argue again. "Bucky this is my choice. I have to stay behind just this once." When Sousa calls Barnes Bucky, Steve gives him a deadly glare. "Go. Get Zola. I'll be here when you guys get back." The two shake hands and and Barnes leave. 

"Captain?" Peggy walks up to them. "Colonel Philips wants a word." Daniel nods his head.

"I'll be right there." She smiles as he touches her arm, and then walks away. "Try not to be too reckless, Rogers. We need this to be perfect."

"I know what I'm doing." And then Steve leaves.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mountain Range:

As the Hydra radio plays its stations, the Howling Commandos listen in to what they say.

"You remember the time I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Steve replies.

"This isn't pay back. is it?" Bucky asks as they look over the deep, long drop to the train tracks.

"Now why would I do that?" He smirks.

"Can someone explain where the hell Sousa is? " Dugan asks.

"Who cares about Sousa? Right now we have a mission to focus on.. He didn't want to be apart of it and that's his own problem." Steve says

"Uh.. we all care where he is... Hes apart of this team." Dugan responds. Steve looks away and back at the tracks. 

"We were right. Dr. Zola's on the train." Jones says. "Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever they're going, they must need him bad." Everyone starts to gear up, put their hooks on the zip like, and waits for the train. When the time is right, they jump, zip, and land on the roof.

The walk towards the top part of the train climb on the side, and go inside. At first all is quiet, they walk freely in the hall, until the units are closed and Rogers and Barnes are separated. Gun shots are fired and the tow commandos and Hydra operative fight. All the while Dr. Zola watches and commands them to fire again. For several minutes, there are nothing but shots fired from guns and Hydras tesseract powered weapon. Steve opens the door and passes Bucky his gun, together they kill him. 

"I had him on the ropes." He says.

"I know you did." The soldier Steve fought didn't die, and he blast a whole on the side of the train. Barnes take the shield and fires his gun, but is shot out of the train. Steve throws the shield and knocks him out. As he looks out the whole, Bucky is dangling from the outside. Steve tries to reach for him...but he falls. Jones breaks into the operations part of the train, gun cocked, and takes Zola.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SSR Bunker:

When word gets back the the Commandos are on their way back, Agent Carter and Captain Sousa make their way to see Zola; but are confronted with something else. As they all make their way into the bunker, they notice a comrade missing. Dugan and Jones drag Zola to get interrogated by Philips, and Steve goes another way.

"Wheres Barnes?" Daniel asks. 

Steve says nothing, instead bumps Sousa's shoulder and walks past. Peggy gasps and holds Daniel steady.

"Well that was uncalled for." She says. "Rogers!"

"Peg, its fine." She whips her head towards him, and he looks way like a sad puppy. Ever since he found out she was pregnant, hes even more afraid of her; shes more aggressive when shes angry.

"No, its not." She walks towards Steve and grabs him. He turns around quickly; not expecting that, he bumps into her. She leans against the table behind her, and before she knows it, Daniels at her side, supporting her. She shoves him away. "Not only was your gesture incredibly rude, but you ignored a fellow Captains question." Steve clenches his jaw and looks away. "What happened? Where is Sergeant Barnes?"

"Hes dead...." And with that Steve starts to walk away.

"What!?" Daniel shouts. "What the hell-"

"He fell off the train and-" He takes a deep breath. "And he dropped...dropped down the entire mountain side." Although Peggy was never close to Barnes, tears well up in her eyes. 'Damn pregnancy' she thinks. 

"How the hell could that have happened?" Sousa exclaims. Rogers explained what happened and Daniel gets pissed. "Are you kidding me? Why they hell would you not go straight to the front where Zola was? Why even bother to go through the other compartments?" Steve clenches his fists .

"Excuse me if not everyone thinks the way you do, Sousa."

"Its not just thinking, Rogers. Its common damn sense." Steve advances towards Daniel, but Peggy steps in.

"Don't even think about it." 

"So you have to have some woman speak for you?"Daniel starts to get heated. 

"That's enough." Peggy begins to turn red, and Daniel gently grabs her arm. She looks at him, and he shakes his head. She stares down Rogers and he storms away. She forces her self to calm down, but it only brings more tears, as she wipes her eyes and walks away, and Daniel follows her; and Steve is left alone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hydras Main Facility:

There in the hanger sits an enormous aircraft, meant for the worlds demise. Johann Schmidt walks by it, as his soldiers stand at attention.

"Tomorrow, Hydra will stand master of the world, borne to victory on wings of the Valkyrie. Our enemies weapons will be powerless against us. If they shoot down one plane, hundreds more will rain fire upon them!" He stand all might before his followers and lifts a glass. "If they cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!" The hundreds of thousands of soldiers chant. "Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SSR Bunker:

"You have to." She insists.

"Peggy, I won't. What if-"

"You can't think that way, Daniel."

"I won't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to me or you and the baby. I can't. I won't. Peg..." He begs.

"That is why you must go, Daniel. To make sure its safe! I don't want this child, our child, to live in a world where war reigns over us all. I want this to be over. I want to find and make a home...And we can only do that if we fight for it." He sighs in defeat. "I will do all that I can. Nothing to dangerous, out of caution," She touches her still flat stomach. "But I will do my part, and you have to do yours."

"Okay... I will." He places his hand on top of hers. "I still can't believe it..."

"Neither can I." She laughs. 

"How long until... ya know." She lifts a brow an tilts her head. "You start to show." She laughs again.

"Not for another 3 weeks at least! Now stop trying to rush it!!" She shoves him lightly, and he laughs.

"I'm not I'm just curious and..."

"Excited?" She suggests. 

"Yeah... I am." He grabs her waist and brings her closer. "I'm gonna be a dad." He laughs. 

"And I'm going to be a mum..." They share a sweet kiss and hold each other tight. "We can do this...right?"

"We can do anything, Peg. As long as we have each other." She stares into his eyes and feels the perfect bliss of peace...and of Home. They kiss once more before Sousa begins to leave. 

"Come back to us...That's an order, Captain." She smirks.

"Damn right I will." They embrace, and he leaves to finish the war.


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story! I hope all of you peggysous shippers enjoyed this. As to any Steggy shipper, this is not meant for that ship. This was a requested peggysous over steggy fic for The First Avenger movie. I personally don't ship steggy, but if you do that is your choice and opinion, so please do not seek out other ships stories and trash them. Thank you :)

1 month later, SSR Bunker:

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he's a god, and he's willing to blow up half of the world to prove it, starting with the USA." Philips says. The others are at the large, circular, meeting table. Carter, Stark, Sousa, Rogers, and the other Commandos.

"Schmidt is working with powers beyond our capabilities." Stark explains. "He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire Eastern seaboard in an hour." Rogers and Sousa continue look at the files in front of them. 

"How much time we got?" Jones asks.

"According to my new best friend, under 24 hours." Philips says. Another Agent from the crowd asks where he is, and Philips explains. "Hydras last base is here. In the Alps, 500 feet below the surface."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Asks Morita, one of the Commandos. "I mean, its not like we can just knock on the front door."

"Why not?" Rogers asks. The whole room goes silent.

"He's right, why not? Maybe that's exactly what we should do." Peggy looks at Daniel, puzzled. He discretely reaches over and touches her hand. 

"Not 'should do'. Thats what we're going to do." Steve says. And they set the plan into motion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later:

"Peggy! I got something I want to show you."

"What is it now, Howard? I'm rather busy at the moment." She says, reading over a file for the mission. 

"I know, I know, I know. Just - come look!" She breaths a deep sigh and follows him. As they walk, she begins to hold her stomach. Although she is starting to see the bump, her uniform is tight and buff enough to hide it. She and Daniel have agreed to hide the child as long as possible, and when its not...they'll come clean to the military and run off till the baby is born. When it is, Daniel wants to stay home with him or her while Peggy works. Although shes tried to argue, he insisted.

"What is it that I'm suppose to be looking at ...?" She asks as they enter Howard's lab. She has an idea, but shes afraid of his answer.

"Well what does it look like? Its a crib."

"Yes, but....Why?" Peggy tries to calm her increased heart rate because of fear; fear of what he will say next.

"Do you really think I haven't noticed? The late nights and sneaking around to see Sousa. The running away and getting sick... AND the mysterious doctor visit? I'm a genius. Its not that hard to figure out that you're -"

"Stop." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. He looks away, ashamed. 

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, Peg. I just...wanted to help out." She looks away for several moments, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you, Howard. We appreciate the thought. But..I'm barely 4 months along. We won't need it for some time, and even then...I- I don't know where to put it. I don't even have a home to place it." She sighs in defeat. 

While she is happy to have this child with Daniel, she is also terrified. Not only is her career on the line, but they are not married, nor do they have a house together. There will be enough gossip wherever they go about them living together, let alone having a baby in the middle of a war.

"You'll find somewhere eventually." He says. "And besides, who cares what other people think. As long as you two are happy, that's all that matters." She looks at him, shocked. "Don't look so surprised. You're not married. People will talk about anything, you just can't let it get to you."

"Valued advice, thank you." 

"Just off topic here..." Peggy turns to look at him. "You do know that, uh, the army does provide- I guess you can say...protection to prevent these kind of situation." She glares at him. 

"Thank you, Howard again. We had absolutely NO idea that was an option." She says sarcastically.

"Well if you knew then why didn't you-" He stops and laughs. She looks at him confused. "I get it." He laughs again. "You did use it, but the serum is just to strong to-"

"Alright that's quite enough." She raises her hand to stop him. 

"Agent Carter," She turns to the door as an agent speaks her name. "Everyone's prepping for the mission. Colonel wanted to let you know to get ready." 

"Of course. Thank you." He leaves and she turns to Stark. "Thanks again, Howard, for the gift. I will be sure to tell Daniel all about it after."

"Wait what mission? Should you really being doing that while you're-"

"I'm perfectly fine. I will not stop doing my job until it is impossible to move. Now if you will excuse me, I have a mission to prepare for." She starts to walk away and then stops. "And before you say anything, yes Daniel does know I am going, and no I don't need his permission to do my job. I do what ever I damn well please and need no mans approval." And then shes gone. 

"I was just gonna say good luck." He shakes his head. "Women..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Hydras Base:

"We all understand the plan?" Sousa asks.

"We're all good to go." Dugan says. 

"I hate the fact that I'm the bait." Steve says.

"Well, you've been captured before. To them it'll be considered a win." And with that everyone gets into place. Rogers revs up his motorcycle and takes down soldiers, a tank, and drives up the wall and into the base. He fights soldiers left and right, but soon is encircled by fire and surrounded by other soldiers. Hes put in cuffs and taken to Schmidt.

"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American quality trait, but I must say, you do it better than anyone." Schmidt says as he walks to Rogers. "But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you two otherwise?"

"He told us you were insane."

"Ahh. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine. But he gave you and Sousa everything. Tell me, where is he at this moment?"

"Don't know. I just came here to avenge my friend." Schmidt snickers.

"Mhm. So, what makes you two so special?"

"I can't speak for Sousa, but for me? Nothing. I'm juts a kid from Brooklyn." The Red Skull gets furious and punches Rogers in the face and gut, and that makes him fall on his knees. "I can do this all day." He pants.

"Of course you can, of course. But, unfortunately, I am on a tight schedule." He pulls out a gun and aims it at Rogers head. But before he can pull the trigger, the commandos zip line through the window and shoot off rounds; while Sousa tosses his shield at Schmidt and hits him in the face. The room fills with shots fired as the Commandos and Hydra soldiers fight against each other. 

"Sousa! Rogers! You two are gonna need these!" Dugan and Jones toss them their shields. They say their thanks and run after Schmidt. 

"You go that way, I'll head in the other direction." Steve grumbles but agrees. Daniel takes the hall where Schmidt ran, and Rogers takes the one filled with soldiers. 

"We're in! Assault team, go!" Morita shouts over the radio. 

Colonel Philips gets the message and he, Agent Carter, and the rest of the SSR soldiers and Agents run into battle. The Commandos take the hall Rogers did and they all fight them off, one kill at a time. As the Allies move out into the field, Peggy runs along with them; trying to keep herself together. Shes shocked to see the advancements in Hydras weaponry. With each shot fired, a blue light hits a soldier, and they obliterate into nothing. She tries to stay focused and not get hit. They make there way into the Bunker by exploding the door. The Red Skull takes a gun from a dead soldier and starts to fire as he runs away. 

"Cut off one head two more shall-" A soldier begins to say, but Philips kills him.

"Lets go find two more." He says as he and his army march deeper into the base. 

Sousa continues to chase after the Red Skull and uses his shield to protect himself from the gun blasts. He tosses it against the wall and it stops as the door starts to close; keeping it held open. As a soldier advances toward him and uses the same flame thrower that encircled Rogers, he hides behind a wall. More shots are fired and Agent Carter kills him.

"Don't touch my man." She mumbles. Daniel looks at her and smiles.

"Peg!" He runs to her and lightly touches her stomach.

"We're fine. I promise." He nods his head and looks behind her, the others are still fighting. 

"You're late, you know." Daniel says, she looks into his eyes and smiles.

"Sorry. Things got a little out of hand." He touches her belly once more and then Rogers shows up. He looks between them and notices Sousa's hand. 

"What the hell?" He says. Peggy glares at him and looks at Daniel, placing her hand over his.

"Weren't you getting ready to...?" She gestures to the door.

"Right!" And he runs after Schmidt, Rogers follows him. SSR Soldiers shoot down the Hydra agents that were trying to board the airplane after the Red Skull. He places the tesseract in a secure box, sits in the pilot seat, and gets ready to take off. As the turbines start, and the engine goes, the Valkyrie starts to wheel out of the hanger. Sousa and Rogers chase after it, buts its no use.

"Now what?" Rogers says, looking around for another option; but that option drives up too them. 

"Get in" Philips orders. He and Carter stole Schmidt's car. Daniel stands in the back with Peggy and Rogers gets in the front. Philips hits the accelerator button and the car takes off at full speed. They stand up and get ready to jump.

"Wait!" They both look down at Peggy. She reaches up, grabs Daniel by the head, and snogs him. "Go get him." Steve can't believe what he just saw...They both turn to the Colonel.

"I'm not kissing either of you!" Daniel looks at Peggy again. 

"Yes ma'am," He replies with a smirk, and then they jump. 

When they get on board and sneak on the ship, they notice the bombs on board labeled New York. They stop when they hear footsteps and run into Hydra operatives. Rogers jumps up onto the railing and kicks one of them, and Sousa takes his shield and jabs another in the throat. They continue to fight until 2 operatives try to board the small aircraft with the bombs. Sousa gets in one while Rogers jumps on it. He kills the two pilots and Rogers makes his way onto the Valkyrie again. 

"Rogers! " Sousa radios.

"Go back to base! I got this!" He cuts it off and fights the Red Skull. Daniel debates on helping, but decides against it; he won't get himself killed and leave Peggy alone with the baby. To him hes done his part, now its up to Rogers not to screw up his. He lands back onto the hanger and runs to Peggy.

"Daniel?!" She runs to him and they meet in the middle. "What happened? Why are you-" He cuts her off and presses his lips to hers.

"I've done my part, Peg. We both have." He holds her close, with one hand on the baby. She laughs and holds him tight.

"Sousa! Wheres Rogers?" Colonel Philips interrupts. 

He knows about their relationship, and about the baby, but he always kept it to himself. He didn't think it was worth the trouble of saying anything. 

"He's still on the plane, sir. He's with Schmidt as we speak."

"Good, lets head back to the station and wait for him to radio back with Intel. Hopefully it doesn't all go to shit." Peggy laughs and nods as they walk there. 

When they reach the command room Daniel sits down in a chair, and Peggy sits on his lap. While the other commandos are present in the room, the two love birds don't care. Everyone of them is aware they have something going on, and they've never questioned it; the only one who did was Steve Rogers. Peggy leans over and kisses Daniel. 

"You came back to us..." She says as Daniel wraps his left arm around her waist and holds her, while his right holds her stomach.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" She bites her lips to hide her smile; but it doesn't work.

"Never." They snog again, but this time it isn't rushed by the need to stop a psychotic mad man from destroying America with his airplane. Instead they enjoy this small moment. There's a commotion outside and the Commandos leave the room to fight off and apprehend more Hydra soldiers.

"Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?" Steve finally reached the radio.

"Steve? Where are you?" Sousa says over the intercom. Peggy shoves his shoulder and glares at him. 

"Let someone else handle him." She whispers.

"Sousa. Schmidt's dead. He grabbed the tesseract and...He vanished into space."

"What?" Peggy looks at Daniel and takes over. "What about the plane?" She asks him

"Peggy..." She grumbles and groans when he says her name. Daniel holds her tight to calm her down. "That's a little harder to explain." She rolls her eyes. 

"Give us your coordinates and we'll find you a landing site." Daniel keeps his left arm on Peggy's waist while he looks through the maps.

"There's not gonna be a safe landing." Daniel curses under his breath. "But I can try and force it down." Peggy looks at Daniel as if asking for help. He mumbles the word Stark. She nods her head and radios back.

"We'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do. He can help get it down." 

"There's not enough time. This things moving to fast and its heading straight for New York."

"Hes right. There are bombs on the plane all labeled New York." 

"I gotta put her in the water..." Steve says.

"Rogers are you sure there's nowhere around you where you can land? Maybe try getting out of there in the bombs. You could -"

"Wheres Peggy? I thought I was talking to her." She groans and takes the mic.

"Rogers-"

"Peggy! Thank god." She mumbles under her breath. 'I swear I'm going to kill him one day' Daniel hears and chuckles. 

"I need you to know that this is my choice." 'Obviously.' she mumbles. "And that I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance..."

"What?" Peggy says, and Daniel looks at the mic.

"I know that you have a thing for Sousa... but maybe we can-" She cuts off the radio.

"Peggy. What-" She stops Daniel from speaking and kisses him. 

"I don't 'have a thing' for you, Daniel. I'm in love with you." They continue to snog in the chair until Philips enters the room again.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" They explain that Rogers had to put down the plane and he couldn't get out in time to survive. He shakes his head and walks off, the only words the could hear are' dumb ass' , 'rogers', and 'damn Nazis'. 

"I love you too, Peg."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days go by, and not a word from Steve Rogers. Everyone in the SSR believed he was dead; and so did his comrades. The Commandos mourned him and Barnes at the Stork club, nursing their beers and bellowing their songs. The War wasn't over yet, but the enormous battle of Hydra was nearly won. There were still a few rats loose on the world from this gang of Schmidt followers; but the SSR was going to catch or kill every last one of them; including Agent Carter and Captain Sousa. Although Peggy Carter won't be able to fight for too much longer, she and her Captain will have another fight on their hands; a fight with a small being with both of their genetics. 

Together they go to the Stork club, not to mourn like they others, but to celebrate. Celebrate a long battle won and for the family they are starting. Howard Stark presented the young lovers with a state of the art bassinet and crib, each equipped with an alarm to alert the two of them if anything is ever wrong with the baby. At first they were hesitant, but Daniel saw the benefits of it if the baby inherits the serum. Philips said he would vow for them and they can work as long as they want, but when the little one is born, one must go.

They dance and dance throughout the night, and although Peggy can't drink a real drink and Daniel can, he doesn't. Instead they enjoy their time together, talking and laughing and dancing. Around and Around he spins her, only for her to return to him. Her belly shows much more in her dress, but she doesn't care. She will build a life with the love of her life, and she couldn't be more happy about it. All of the Commandos said their congratulations, and begged to see the baby when its born; of course the two lovers agreed. The Howling Commandos are family. But tonight that family consist of only the three. 

The Soldier and the Agent dancing and smiling all the while ignorant to the world around them. Her hand is in his while the other wraps around his neck, and his lays softly around her waist. They sway to the slow music surrounding them, bliss in this moment. What they are not aware of is the figure looming outside, watching their every move. And yet that's how they stay, until Peggy's legs get tired. She starts to walk away, but he grabs her hand and stops her. She turns to look at him, and finds him down on one knee...

"Peg." She gasps, and the entire room goes quiet; their fellow comrades watch intensely, waiting. Even Colonel Philips watches without making a sound. "So I know we've kind of done this backwards," She laughs, "But I don't care. From the moment I saw you on that field, radiating beauty, and then knock Hodge on his ass, I knew you were the one for me." She covers her mouth and wipes away her tears. "You have been...an idol rock for me and a nonstop supporter. No matter how many obstacles I faced, you were always there to talk me though it or to help me get there. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Peggy. I love you with every fiber of my being. So..." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a velvet box.

"Oh my God..." She says as she takes a deep breath.

"Margaret Elizabeth, Peggy, Carter. Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me as my wife?" She continues to cry happy tears and laughs. "Will you marry me, Peggy?"

For several moments the room is completely silent, no one makes a sound; not even the band. Everyone is waiting for her to answer. She gets down on her knees and kisses him with all her might. 

"Yes!" And they kiss again.

"YEAH!!!" The Commandos all scream and clap. Although the Colonel doesn't shout, he does smile and clap his hands. Daniel lifts Peggy off the ground and and carries her out of the club. As they leave the Commandos all congratulate them and order more drinks to celebrate. Although this night was seemingly perfect for them, they were not aware of the man that was still watching from afar. He follows them to their hotel room and waits.

"How long were you planning on this!?" She asks, only briefly taking her lips from his.

"Maybe... a few weeks before you told me you were pregnant..?"

"Daniel!" He lays her down on the bad and sits next to her. "You've been waiting THAT long!?" He laughs. 

"I'm sorry. I just...wanted to wait for the right time." They stare into each others eyes as she sits up. They lean forward and kiss until they are out of breath; only stopping for air and then returning to their love. For minutes they are in paradise, enjoying the time they have alone....until the door is kicked down.They jump out of bed and see a dead man.

"Rogers? How the hell-" Steve Punches Daniel in the face, and he falls back.

"Daniel!" She runs to him and looks at Steve. "How the HELL did you survive?"

"Doesn't matter. I just did. I came back for you. For our dance."

"Our Dance!?" She fumes. "What bloody dance? I told you I was never interested. The kiss with Daniel should have been a big enough hint for you to stop pursuing... WHATEVER its was you were pursing!"

"Move out of the way, Peggy." She steps in more and shields Daniel.

"NO." She stands her ground. He walks toward them and shoves her aside. 

"Peg!" Daniel punches Steve in the gut and knocks the wind from his lungs. "Haven't you learned by now I'm stronger than you, Rogers?" As he holds his gut and Daniel uppercuts his jaw, and then he falls down. Daniel catches his breath and looks over at his fiance. "Peggy..." He runs to the bed and helps her sit up. 

"I-I'm okay...We're fine.." She keeps a hand on her belly and looks at Rogers, who starts to stand up.

"Are you out of your damn mind! Who in their right mind would shove a pregnant woman?" Daniel shouts, his hand lays over hers to protect the baby. 

"What?" Steve looks down and finally notices. He balls his fist and charges at Daniel. "That should be my kid... You took her from me!" Peggy reaches over into her bag and grabs her gun, then BANG! Steve backs away, shocked. She shoots again and again, until the chamber is emptied. 

"I was never yours to begin with you sickly obsessed bastard." He stands there, holds his chest, and falls to the ground. "Enjoy your trip in hell." Daniel wraps his arm around her and hold her tight, the need to protect her and the baby overwhelms him. 

"You okay?" He finally asks.

"Of course I am. I'm Peggy Carter" She cheeks, and he laughs. "Soon to be Peggy Sousa..." He stops breathing for a moment as the thought settles in his mind. She laughs at his pause and kisses him gently. "I can handle anything, Daniel. Especially with you by my side." They smile at each other and hold one another close. 

Eventually Colonel Philips and the SSR are called. They inform them of Steve Rogers demise. He didn't die in the Valkyrie crash, but he did die by Agent Carter's hand. He had become violent, erratic, obsessive, he harmed her and tried to kill Captain Sousa; the love of her life and the father of her child. The serum was meant to amplify everything in the human body, the good and the bad. It seemed Steve Rogers was more bad than good. For the rest of the night the SSR worked on taking care of Rogers body, and the two lovers from war set out to enjoy the little family they had started.


End file.
